Złośliwiec
by idzia
Summary: Vera Wood miała całkiem spokojne życie - jeśli nie liczyć jej zwariowanej rodziny - jednak jeden wieczór pełen alkoholu i kuzynostwa Potter/Weasley zmienia je nie do poznania.
1. Chapter 1

To mój debiut w świecie autorów, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość.

* * *

\- Vera, po raz ostatni cię proszę, nie rób żartów ze swojego ojca. Dobrze wiesz, że po zakończeniu kariery przez dłuższy czas był wrzodem na tyłku, bo nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca. Pozycja drugiego trenera Pudllemmore to naprawdę był jakiś prezent od samego Merlina. Przestał się pałętać po domu, zawracać mi głowę głupotami i użalać się nad sobą. – Mama postawiła przede mną ogromny kubek gorącej herbaty z miodem i zwichrzyła moje i tak będące jednym wielkim kłębowiskiem włosy. – I teraz, gdy został głównym trenerem moje życie znów stanie się normalne, więc proszę, daj sobie spokój. Bo jak ja cię nie zabiję, to zrobi to w końcu on.

\- Kilka żartów jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło. Poza tym sama przecież wiesz, że on i tak mi nic nie zrobi, bo kocha mnie nad życie. – wzruszyłam ramionami i uśmiechnęłam się do niej całkowicie szczerze.

\- Merlin tylko wie dlaczego kocha taką okropną małpę.

Roześmiałam się i odstawiłam kubek na blat stołu pełnego broszur i papierzysk mamy. – Nie wiem, może dlatego że jestem jego ukochaną JEDYNĄ córeczką? Zresztą, patrząc na Briana i Conora to chyba pytanie z rzędu tych retorycznych.

\- Pomyślałby ktoś, że za te kilka głupich błędów młodości pokarają mnie takimi bestiami jak wasza trójka. Myślałam, że palenie jointów na wieży Astronomicznej i szlajanie się po imprezach z półgłówkami z Hufflepuffu ujdzie mi płazem, ale to wraca. – Z westchnieniem opadła na kanapę i położyła głowę na moim trzęsącym się od śmiechu ramieniu.

\- Mamo, życie to jedna wielka suka.

Śmiałam się jeszcze głośniej, gdy trzasnęła mnie w ramię tak mocno, że jutro na pewno obudzę się z siniakami.

\- Jointy na wieży i imprezy z półgłówkami? Serio, mamo? – spojrzałam w jej błyszczące radością brązowe oczy. – Co by sobie pomyślał twój wielki i poważny szef gdyby tylko usłyszał, że jego perfekcyjna pani Wood wyprawia takie rzeczy.

\- Po pierwsze wyprawiała, a po drugie mój wielki i poważny szef to tak naprawdę największy z tych półgłówków z którymi się prowadzałam.

\- Mówisz, że największy? – spojrzałam na nią sugestywnie.

\- Vera, przysięgam, czasami jesteś gorsza ode mnie! – mama po raz kolejny się roześmiała. – Gdyby nie wygląd po twoim nieznośnie przystojnym ojcu, to mam wrażenie jakbym widziała siebie. Sarkastyczną, niepoważną, bezpruderyjną wiedźmę.

\- I ty się jeszcze pytasz czemu ojciec mnie tak kocha? – mrugnęłam do niej. Zabrałam pusty kubek po herbacie i zaniosłam go do lśniącej czystością kuchni. Zarzuciłam na ramiona porozciągany szary kardigan i pocałowałam mamę w czoło. – Trzymaj się, wariatko.

\- Wpadnij na obiad w niedzielę. Będą twoi bracia z dziewczynami.

\- Ale ubaw. – przewróciłam oczami.

\- Skoro ja je muszę znosić to i ty. O piętnastej. I przynieść tartę cytrynową od Bibiany.

I zamknęła mi drzwi przed nosem. Tak bardzo dorosła ta moja mama.

\- Czy już ci mówiłam, że kocham cię nad życie? – znalazłam Bibi tam gdzie chciałam. Czyli w naszej kuchni, gdzie przygotowywała to jedno ze swoich słynnych dań makaronowych, sądząc po aromatycznym zapachu pomidorów i ziół. – Jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką! – ukradłam z miseczki czarną oliwkę i wrzuciłam ją do swojej buzi.

Bibiana spojrzała na mnie tymi swoimi wielkimi, błękitnymi oczyma i tylko pokręciła głową.

\- Kotku, jestem twoją jedyną przyjaciółką.

\- Co wcale nie wyklucza moich słów. Wiesz, że dla mnie wszystko co najlepsze. I proszę, na potwierdzenie, mam ciebie. Najlepszą przyjaciółkę świata. I najlepszą kucharkę świata w mojej kuchni. Jestem taką szczęściarą! – otworzyłam lodówkę i wyciągnęłam z niej butelkę wina, której wczoraj nie udało mi się opróżnić. Nalałam jej pół kieliszka, a sama wypiłam łyk prosto z butelki.

\- Co słychać dzisiaj w twoim parszywym życiu? – spytałam.

\- Wielkie zdziwienie, Gobliny po raz dziewiąty odrzuciły moje podanie o kredyt. Potknęłam się na Pokątnej i przewróciłam staruszka, który zmacał moje cycki. Co zaś sprawiło u mnie tak wielki odruch wymiotny, że musiałam wypić ognistą o godzinie dziewiątej trzydzieści rano. I żeby tego było mało, spotkałam Hugo z Glorią w Dziurawym Kotle.

\- Merlinie, czy twoje nieszczęście się kiedyś skończy?

\- Nie wiem. Ale wiem, że zostałam zmuszona pójść dzisiaj do nowo otwartego klubu kuzyna Hugo i sama się tam nie pojawię, a więc idziesz ze mną.

\- Widzisz, może dzisiaj i mi uda się być najlepszą przyjaciółką świata. – przytuliłam ją do siebie i pogładziłam po plecach. – Ale zanim to nastanie, to kiedy będzie jedzenie?

\- Ty się nigdy nie zmienisz, prawda? – Bibi zaśmiała się w moje ramiona.

\- No co ty, ojciec dostałby zawału gdyby któreś z jego dzieci okazało się normalne. – przewróciłam oczami.

* * *

\- Okej, Bib, chyba zaczynam się cieszyć że tu z tobą przyszłam. – powiedziałam do mojej przyjaciółki, która z miną cierpiętnicy rozglądała się po klubie. – To miejsce jest bajeczne. A wiem co mówię, bo byłam chyba w każdym klubie w Londynie o jakim możesz pomyśleć.

Mina Bibiany jeszcze bardziej zrzedła gdy zobaczyła Hugo w towarzystwie Glorii i jego mnóstwa kuzynostwa.

\- Nienawidzę siebie za to, że ten cholerny idiota pomógł mi na zielarstwie i musiałam go polubić. Lubienie go jest takie beznadziejne, Vera, że nie wiem czy potrafisz sobie to wyobrazić.

\- Bib, przecież już ustaliśmy, że ty go nie lubisz. Ty jesteś w nim fatalnie zakochana.

\- Wiem. I nienawidzę siebie za to jeszcze bardziej.

\- Wiesz co ci pomoże na chwilę utopić twoją beznadziejność? – spytałam jednocześnie ciągnąc ją w stronę długiego na co najmniej piętnaście metrów baru, którego obsługiwało kilku barmanów. – Litry truskawkowej margarity. Oczywiście jeśli mają tu mugolskie drinki.

\- Mamy tu wszystko, czego sobie panie zażyczą.

Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam wysokiego faceta, który zarzucił rękę na ramię Bibi, a potem ją do siebie przyciągnął i mocno wycałował jej policzki. – Cześć, kuchareczko.

\- Cześć, Fred. – Bibi uśmiechnęła się dzisiaj chyba po raz pierwszy, a więc od razu go polubiłam. Ta dziewczyna naprawdę potrzebuje trochę radości w życiu i jeśli ma to być wysoki, przyjemnie dla oka wyglądający facet z seksownym uśmiechem, to jestem absolutnie na tak. Trzy razy na tak.

\- Jestem Vera. – wyciągnęłam do niego rękę. – Jej najlepsza przyjaciółka.

\- Tylko jak się bardzo postara. – Bibiana uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.

Fred obrzucił mnie taksującym spojrzeniem, a ja nie byłabym sobą, gdybym nie odwdzięczyła mu się tym samym.

\- Vera, zachowuj się! – Bibi walnęła mnie w ramię, gdy złapałam Freda na patrzeniu w okolicę moich nieoczu i mrugnęłam do niego zawadiacko.

\- No co, mały flirt jeszcze nikomu nigdy nie zaszkodził. – wzruszyłam ramionami i obdarzyłam Freda największym uśmiechem z mojej kolekcji.

\- Czuję, że się polubimy, Vera. – założył kosmyk włosów za moje ucho i tym razem to on do mnie mrugnął.

\- Merlinie, jesteście tacy sami.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niej i zamówiłam dwie truskawkowe margarity u najbliższego barmana. Wcisnęłam jej jedną, a sama prawie wypiłam na raz połowę mojej. – Skoro jesteśmy tacy sami, to spędzisz zajebisty wieczór z dwoma zajebistymi osobami. Ja bym się na twoim miejscu cieszyła.

\- Dobrze powiedziane, Vera. – Przybiłam piątkę z Fredem i ruszyłam za nim i za Bibianą w stronę wcale niemałej grupki osób w sektorze ewidentnie VIP.

Dobrze zapowiadający się wieczór zmienił się w całkiem obiecującą noc. Duet Gloria-Hugo pokłócił się już w przeciągu pierwszej godziny. Efekty specjalne towarzyszące temu zdarzeniu były niesamowite. Wymachiwanie rękoma, szarpanie za koszulę Hugona – który stracił dwa guziki w tej zaciętej walce – jeden zmarnowany Cosmopolitan i widowiskowe wyjście Glorii. Skończyło się to smutną Bibianą, której zrobiło się żal Hugona, wcale nie tak smutnym Hugonem i śmiechem pozostałych. Siostra Hugo, Rose, również wkradła się w moje łaski gdy po wyjściu Glorii wykrzyknęła: Nareszcie! Odstąpiłam jej za to swojego drinka, za co dostałam od niej wielki uśmiech.

\- Jak na rudych, wcale nie jesteście tacy źli! – powiedziałam ze złośliwym uśmiechem do Hugo, Rose, Freda i Molly.

James wybuchnął śmiechem i potargał moje rozburzone włosy. – Vera, nie myśl sobie, że się od nich teraz uwolnisz.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! – krzyknął Fred. – Oficjalnie mianuję cię członkiem tej beznadziejnej grupy.

\- Dziękuję Freddie. – otarłam nieistniejącą łzę z policzka. – Jestem taka wzruszona.

\- Wypijmy za to! – krzyknął James.

I tak zrobiliśmy.

* * *

\- Kontrola trzeźwości! – Rose ustawiła nas przed klubem, sama lekko się chwiejąc oceniała stan innych. Bibi usadowiła się wygodnie w ramionach Hugona i momentalnie zasnęła. Sprytna z niej dziewczyna. – Ktoś musi nas aportować. I chyba nie jestem to ja. – powiedziała Rose i usiadła na krawężniku. Pociągając równie pijanego Jamesa ze sobą usiadłam obok niej.

\- Ani my. – James położył głowę na moim ramieniu. – Wiesz, Woodie, twój ojciec to naprawdę gość.

\- O matko, no przecież wiem. – zamknęłam oczy i to był mój błąd. Zawirowało mi w głowie.

\- Hugo, musisz nas aportować! – Rose wykrzyknęła celując palcem w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał jej brat z Bibianą na rękach. – Nie ma Hugo! Porwali Hugo!

\- Ten skurczysyn nas tutaj zostawił. No nie wierzę. – James schował głowę między kolanami, zapewne żeby powstrzymać mdłości. Zrobiłam to samo, bo doskonale go rozumiałam. – Zabrał kuchareczkę dla siebie, a nas tutaj zostawił!

\- Mój brat jest taki beznadziejny – załkała Rose. – Chociaż, należą mu się punkty za spławienie Glorii.

\- Słuchajcie, przestałem widzieć poczwórnie. Widzę potrójnie. – James zamachał dłońmi przed swoimi oczami. – A wiecie co to oznacza?

\- Nie mam cholernego pojęcia. – mruknęłam. Powinno mi być lepiej, ale było tylko coraz gorzej. Czułam że zaczynam bełkotać.

\- To oznacza, że jestem na tyle trzeźwy, żeby wezwać Aliego.

Ostatnie co zobaczyłam zanim odpłynęłam, to duże, błyszczące w ciemności zielone oczy.

To naprawdę był fajny wieczór.


	2. Chapter 2

Obudził mnie zapach świeżo zaparzonej kawy. Zanim zdążyłam unieść głowę i otworzyć oczy zamachałam rękoma w powietrzu w poszukiwaniu pięknego aromatu. Nie dorwałam kubka, ale wyczułam coś twardego. Otworzyłam jedno oko. Tym czyś okazała się noga człowieka, którego na pewno nie spodziewałam się spotkać po przebudzeniu. Jestem mistrzynią dobrego wrażenia, a więc z ciężkim westchnieniem usiadłam na cholernie niewygodnej kanapie, poprawiłam spadające z mojego ramienia ramiączko czarnego topu i spojrzałam w oczy Albusa Pottera.

\- Dzień dobry, to dla mnie? – wyciągnęłam ręce w stronę kubka z kawą który trzymał przed sobą. Zamiast mi go dać, sam pociągnął duży łyk i odstawił kubek poza zasięg moich rąk na stoliku za swoimi plecami. – Złośliwiec. – mruknęłam i ponownie opadłam na kanapę, bo poczułam zbliżające się mdłości.

\- Złośliwiec, miło mi. – powiedział. – A ty kim jesteś?

\- Jestem Vera-daj-mi-tej-cholernej-kawy-Wood.

\- Widzisz, Vera, miałem wczoraj naprawdę kiepski dzień. Trójka idiotów rozwaliła mi salę. Dwoje z nich się oparzyło i wylądowało w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, musiałem tłumaczyć się McGonagall dlaczego mam tak tępych uczniów. Następnie musiałem nadzorować ich szlaban jak tylko wyszli ze Skrzydła. Zmarnowałem na to trzy godziny z mojego życia, które miałem przeznaczyć na sprawdzanie prac tych bezmózgowców. Myślałem że to koniec mojej udręki, ale wtedy o czwartej trzydzieści rano, gdy już myślałem, że mam spokój, odezwał się pijany Jamie. I zostałem z nieprzytomną dziewczyną o której nikt mi nic nie powiedział poza tym, że jest „ekstra".

\- Merlinie, Złośliwcu, daj mi kawy i już mnie tu nie ma.

\- Byłoby fajnie, gdyby to było takie proste, ale nie wiem czy nadążasz, jesteśmy w Hogwarcie. Jeśli chcesz zniknąć, to zdecydowanie trochę ci to zajmie.

\- Och. – mruknęłam. – W takim razie naprawdę potrzebuję tej kawy, no i może trochę twojego prysznica. Potem zniknę, obiecuję.

\- Prysznic jest tam, a kawy już nie mam. – powiedział i zostawił mnie na kanapie.

\- Milutko.

Prysznic pomógł trochę. Na tyle, żebym nie wyglądała jak inferius. Dzięki niemu byłam też w stanie w miarę przytomnie transmutować gumkę do włosów w szczoteczkę do zębów co naprawdę poprawiło mój nastrój. Odświeżanie mojego stroju poszło mi już gorzej, bo zostałam bez bluzki. Boso, w spodniach i staniku wyszłam z łazienki i skierowałam się tam, gdzie zostawił mnie Albus.

\- Hej, Złośliwcu, miałbyś coś przeciwko temu, żebym pożyczyła od ciebie jaką koszulkę?

Szczoteczka prawie wypadła mi z rąk, gdy za Albusem zobaczyłam coś dużo mniejszego od niego z burzą rudych włosów.

\- Złośliwcu, hę? – coś dużo mniejszego przepchnęło się koło Albusa, który zrezygnowany zamknął drzwi i odwrócił się w moją stronę z mordem w oczach. – Jestem Lily, jego siostra.

Przerzuciłam szczoteczkę do drugiej ręki i uśmiechnęłam się do niej szeroko. Każdy kto oprócz mnie jest w stanie wyprowadzić Złośliwca z równowagi ma u mnie plusa.

\- Cześć, Lily. Jestem Vera. Vera Wood.

\- Wood? Jak Oliver Wood? – spytała. Przesunęłam spojrzeniem po jej koszulce Puddlemore.

\- Ten sam. – mrugnęłam, na co Lily zachichotała.

\- Ruda, wypad, ale już. – Albus zaciągnął ją za rękę do drzwi.

\- Jiz, Albus, wyluzuj, przecież ci jej nie ukradnę. – uśmiechnęła się do mnie spod jego ramienia. – Złośliwcu.

Zanim zdążył coś odpowiedzieć już jej nie było.

Albus odwrócił się w moją stronę i chyba miał zamiar krzyczeć, ale zdezorientował go widok mojego czarnego, koronkowego biustonosza w rozmiarze 70 C. Lub jego zawartość. Albo cały pakiet.

\- Mam przez ciebie totalnie przerąbane, Vera Wood, a nawet cię nie znam. – przesunął dłońmi po twarzy.

\- Hej, przecież nic się nie stało. Do niczego nie doszło, a jeśli pożyczysz mi jakąś koszulkę to zaraz mnie tu nie będzie. – wzruszyłam ramionami. Może i jestem szalona ale zdecydowanie nie uśmiecha mi się pozostawanie w pomieszczeniu sam na sam ze wściekłym Potterem.

\- Wiesz kto to był? – warknął.

\- Twoja siostra, wielka sprawa. – rozejrzałam się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłabym założyć. Na fotelu leżała sportowa kurtka, którą porwałam i zarzuciłam na siebie.

\- To była moja młodsza, upierdliwa, wtrącająca we wszystko nos siostra! Która pobiegła zapewne wysłać list do moich rodziców i babci Molly i napisać im, że znalazła półnagą córkę swojego idola w mojej sypialni. A oni tam pewnie za chwilę zaczną spiskować i zanim się obrócę wszyscy się zbiegną i będą planować imiona dla przyszłych dzieci moich dzieci!

\- Jak ciebie słucham, to zaczynam się zastanawiać czy ty naprawdę jesteś z tej samej rodziny co James – zapięłam kurtkę i skierowałam się w stronę drzwi za którymi przed chwilą zniknęła Lily.

\- Co to ma znaczyć? – złapał mnie za ramię gdy otwierałam drzwi.

\- Merlinie, Potter, wyluzuj, to tylko jedna noc z twojego życia, a dramatyzujesz jakby przydarzyło się nie wiadomo co. – warknęłam, bo zaczęłam się już denerwować jego złościami. – Proszę, uwalniam cię od mojego towarzystwa. Żyj sobie dalej w spokoju. Dziękuje za przenocowanie. – Zrzuciłam jego rękę ze swojego ramienia i prawie wybiegłam na korytarz.

\- Pieprzony Złośliwiec.

Teraz nie dość że miałam kaca to byłam wkurzona.

Zanim dotarłam do Hogsmeade skąd mogłam się teleportować do domu minęła dobra godzina. Godzina podczas której doszłam do wniosku, że Albus Potter to gbur nad gburami. Zmęczona tymi przemyśleniami teleportowałam się przed drzwiami do mieszkania mojego i Bibiany, gdzie prawie wpadłam na wychodzącego Hugona. Wyglądał zdecydowanie lepiej niż ja, co było naprawdę niesprawiedliwe.

\- Hej, jesteś w końcu. Bibi jeszcze śpi, nie chciałem jej budzić, ale muszę iść odebrać Benjiego od rodziców. – Hugo zmierzwił włosy i przyjrzał mi się bliżej, gdy ściągałam buty w przedpokoju.

\- Chyba nie muszę się pytać gdzie spędziłaś noc. – spojrzałam w jego stronę a jedyne co zobaczyłam to ogromny uśmiech na jego twarzy.

\- Co? – spytałam całkowicie zdezorientowana.

\- Wiesz, że masz na sobie ulubioną kurtkę treningową Ala z jego imieniem i nazwiskiem napisanymi wielkim literami na plecach?

\- Co? – spytałam ponownie i zrzuciłam z siebie kurtkę, żeby zobaczyć czy to prawda.

\- Łoh! Vera, ostrzegaj biednego faceta! – Hugo udawał że zasłania oczy.

Kompletnie zapomniałam że pod kurtką miałam na sobie jedynie stanik.

\- Merlinie, to dlatego wszyscy na mnie patrzyli jak przedzierałam się do wioski?! Ugh.

Zostawiłam śmiejącego się Hugo w przedpokoju, a sama zamknęłam się w swoim pokoju, gdzie schowałam głowę pod poduszkę i przysięgałam kolejny raz w życiu, że więcej już nie piję.

* * *

Postanowiłam spędzić sobotę bardzo pracowicie, po trochę z zasadą mamy, że na kaca najlepsza jest praca. Otworzyłam okno w mojej małej pracowni i wpuściłam do środka trochę światła. Zaostrzyłam ołówki i zabrałam się do szkicowania budynku który właśnie kupiłam i miałam zamiar wyremontować. Nadawałam odpowiednie kształty i wymiary pomieszczeniom, jednocześnie zapisując liczby na specjalnym pergaminie, który znajdował się obok. Popijając czarną kawę zaprojektowałam trzy lokale na parterze.

Czując że ból głowy zniknął, postanowiłam zostawić papierzyska w spokoju i zabrać się do czegoś poważniejszego. Przymocowałam do bioder pas z potrzebnymi narzędziami i z kolejnym kubkiem kawy w jednej ręce, a moim magicznym pergaminem w drugiej, wyszłam na zewnątrz i z uśmiechem popatrzyłam na budynek naprzeciwko mnie.

Był w okropnym stanie. Odpadające tynki, wybite okna, lekko pochylony do przodu. I beznadziejnie tani, jakby jego bliskość do Ulicy Pokątnej została niezauważona. Wydałam na niego mniej, niż ojciec na swoją nową kolekcjonerską miotłę, więc śmiem twierdzić, że ubiłam niezły interes. Potrzebowałam kilku intensywnych dni, paru ludzi z różdżkami i dużo litrów kawy, żeby doprowadzić go do stanu używalności, a potem będę właścicielką trzech lokali i czterech apartamentowców do wynajęcia.

Odłożyłam kubek na parapet i zaczęłam sporządzać listę tego, co koniecznie musi być zrobione. Pod zniszczonym, zakurzonym dywanem znalazłam najpiękniejszy parkiet jaki w życiu widziałam, co uczciłam małym tańcem radości. To chyba najlepszy z interesów do jakiego się do tej pory zabrałam. Postanowiłam się tym pochwalić Bibi, więc wysłałam wszystkie narzędzia do studia, a sama przeszłam się do Dziurawego Kotła, gdzie moja przyjaciółka pracowała jako kelnerka i barmanka.

\- Dziś jest twój szczęśliwy dzień, panno Bibiano! – wrzuciłam do buzi garść orzeszków ziemnych.

\- Proszę cię. Nie wiem jak trafiłam wczoraj do domu. Mam kaca nie z tej ziemi. Przespałam może cztery godziny, obudziłam się zwinięta w koce tak mocno, że spadłam z łóżka i nabiłam sobie siniaków zanim się z nich uwolniłam. Potem okazało się że jakimś dziwnym trafem zdążyłam się wczoraj rozebrać do bielizny, czego sobie absolutnie nie przypominam. Złamałam szczotkę próbując rozczesać to kłębowisko na głowie i musiałam użyć potrójne Reparo, żeby ją poskładać w całość. Od kilku godzin użeram się z durnymi klientami, a głowa pęka mi tak bardzo, jakby miała się zaraz rozsypać.

\- Wprost uwielbiam słuchać twoich opowieści. I znam odpowiedź na jedno z twoich pytań. – powiedziałam mieszając łyżeczką w kubku gorącej herbaty, którą postawiła przede mną Bibi. – Hugo zabrał cię do domu. Zasnęłaś w jego ramionach zaraz po wyjściu z klubu. Co było całkiem przyjemne do patrzenia. No wiesz, wy dwoje, razem, ty w jego ramionach. Zachwycałabym się nad tym bardziej, ale byłam pijana i zanim się ogarnęłam was już nie było, a ja James i Rose zostaliśmy bez podwózki.

\- Och. Hugo.

\- Nie wiem co się działo dalej, ani jak skończyłaś w samej bieliźnie, ale spędził w naszym mieszkaniu cały wieczór, bo spotkałam go jak wychodził gdzieś około siódmej rano, gdy sama wróciłam.

\- Vera, gdzieś ty była?

\- Dzięki, że się w końcu tym zainteresowałaś. – prychnęłam.

Trzasnęła mnie szmatką po ramieniu. – Mów.

\- Dziwnym trafem wylądowałam w Hogwarcie u niejakiego Albusa Pottera.

\- Co?!

\- Tak, też byłam tym zaskoczona.

\- Ale jak to?

\- Nie wiem. Ostatnie co pamiętam, to James który coś mówił o wezwaniu „Aliego", a potem chyba straciłam wizję. Obudził mnie zapach kawy, której nie dostałam. Znajdowałam się na cholernie twardej kanapie Pottera, który zdecydowanie nie był zachwycony moja obecnością.

\- Merlinie, ty to zawsze wpakujesz się w jakieś historie.

\- Wiem, ale to nie jest koniec! – roześmiałam się. - Postanowiłam wziąć prysznic, ukraść kawę i ewakuować się do domu. To naprawdę prosty plan, ale że byłam na okropnym kacu nie poszło mi tak fenomenalnie jak się można spodziewać. Ze szczoteczką do zębów w ustach, w spodniach i staniku poznałam jego siostrę.

\- Poznałaś Lily?

\- Całkiem sympatyczna osóbka. Nie żebym zdążyła z nią porozmawiać, ale wydaje się fajna. – wzruszyłam ramionami. – W przeciwieństwie do jej cholernego brata, który wyrzucił ją za drzwi i zaczął się na mnie drzeć i panikować i mówić coś o jakichś listach i dzieciach. Dlatego stamtąd uciekłam.

\- W spodniach, staniku i ze szczoteczką do zębów?

\- Widzisz i tu jest kolejna śmieszna sytuacja.

\- Mów!

\- Wzięłam z jego fotela jakąś kurtkę i wyszłam. I tak szłam i szłam przez ten zamek, bo ten idiota mieszka aż na siódmym piętrze, rozumiesz? Nauczyciel eliksirów i mieszka na siódmym piętrze! I gdy tak szłam i mijałam milion ludzi i wszyscy się na mnie dziwnie patrzyli, to myślałam, że to dlatego, że no wiesz, jestem stara, błąkam się po korytarzach i mam skacowane oczy. Ale to nie to! Gdy minęłam się z Hugonem uświadomił mi, że miałam na sobie jakąś słynną kurtkę Albusa Pottera. Oznakowaną na plecach i najwidoczniej znaną w świecie, sądząc po tych reakcjach.

\- Poczekaj, bo muszę to podsumować. Obudziłaś się w Hogwarcie u Albusa, będąc półnago poznałaś jego siostrę, a potem w jego kurtce, która nie wiem czy wiesz, jest jakimś talizmanem dla niego, szłaś przez cały zamek i wszyscy cię widzieli?

\- No, w skrócie to chyba tak wyglądało. Znaczy wiesz, dodałabym jeszcze trochę jego gburowatości do tej opowieści, ale reszta by się zgadzała. – odstawiłam pusty kubek na blat. – I nie wiem o co chodzi z tą kurtką. Kurtka to kurtka.

\- Poczekaj chwilę. – odeszła na chwilę żeby obsłużyć dwójkę klientów, ale zaraz szybko do mnie wróciła, jednocześnie wysyłając zamówienie różdżką prosto do kuchni, gdzie urzędowała jej szefowa, Hannah. – Hugo opowiadał mi o tej kurtce. Podobno Albus ma do niej straszny sentyment. Jak mówiłam, to coś w rodzaju jego talizmanu i nigdy się z nią nie rozstaje. Kiedyś dla żartów ktoś z jego rodziny mu ją ukradł, nie wiem jak to się dokładnie skończyło, ale chyba jakąś mega kłótnią.

\- O kurtkę? – prawie, PRAWIE zaniemówiłam.

\- To dziwna rodzina. Raz ojciec Hugo wyprowadził się z domu na cztery miesiące, bo Hermiona wyrzuciła jego kapelusz Armat z Chudley.

\- A ja myślałam, że to moja jest porąbana. – pokręciłam głową.

\- Wiesz, że jak tylko Albus się dowie o tym, że masz jego kurtkę i wszyscy cię w niej widzieli, to masz totalnie przekichane? - Tym razem to ona pokręciła głową. – Co zamierzasz?

\- Zamierzam mieć z tego niezły ubaw. – uśmiechnęłam się do niej i przypomniałam czemu właściwie się tu pojawiłam. – A teraz wróćmy do tego, dlaczego dzisiaj jest twój szczęśliwy dzień.

\- Mój szczęśliwy dzień? Niby dlaczego?

\- Bo patrzysz na właścicielkę budynku w którym znajdzie się twoja restauracja! I co ty na to? – wzięłam jej dłonie w moje. – Wiem, że chcesz to zrobić sama, że to twoje wielkie marzenie, ale bądźmy realistkami. Gobliny po raz dziewiąty odrzuciły twoje podanie o kredyt i nie masz zamiaru brać pieniędzy od mojej rodziny, chociaż tato z milion razy chciał ci się odwdzięczyć za tyle lat użerania się ze mną. – Bibi zaśmiała się, ale widziałam, że potrzebuję czegoś więcej, żeby ją przekonać. – A ja właśnie kupiłam ten ogromny budynek naprzeciwko mojego studia, co jest niecałe pięć minut drogi od centrum Pokątnej. I zamierzam go odnowić i wynajmować. I moja droga przyjaciółko, mam zamiar wynająć ci jeden z trzech lokali.

\- Naprawdę? – miała łzy w oczach, a ja nigdy w życiu nie czułam się lepszym człowiekiem niż teraz.

\- Masz prawo wyboru, ale ja na twoim miejscu wzięłabym ten po prawej. Zmieści się tam kilkanaście stolików i długi bar, za którym postawisz dla mnie niezłego przystojniaka. Za głównym pomieszczeniem jest miejsce na trzy łazienki, składzik, małe biuro i to, na czym ci zależy najbardziej na świecie, czyli ogromną kuchnię całą tylko dla ciebie.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Jesteś niewiarygodnie wspaniała, Vera Wood. – uścisnęła mnie mocno i popłakała się ze szczęścia.

\- No przecież wiem! – przewróciłam oczami i poklepałam ją po plecach. - A jak będziesz się zajmować tym wierzeniem, to mogłabyś upiec tartę cytrynową? Mama zmusiła mnie do obiadu z rodzinką i sobie jej zażyczyła.

* * *

Bibi miała rację, co do tego, że pan Złośliwiec będzie wściekły. Spotkałam go przed drzwiami do mieszkania, gdzie przestępował z nogi na nogę i rzucił mi mordercze spojrzenie jak tylko wyszłam na zewnątrz. Z niechęcia musiałam przyznać, że cały ubrany na czarno, ze zmierzwionymi włosami i lekkim zarostem wyglądał mega seksownie. Co mnie wkurzyło, bo to naprawdę beznadziejne, żeby taki wygląd był opakowaniem durnego charakteru.

\- Co tu robisz? – spytałam, chociaż dobrze wiedziałam, że przyszedł po tą całą kurtkę. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i z ciastem w rękach zaczęłam schodzić po schodach nic sobie nie robiąc z jego pomrukiwań.

\- Mam ochotę cię zabić, Wood. Mam ogromną ochotę cię zabić.

Przewróciłam oczami i pokonałam kilka kolejnych schodów zanim złapał mnie za ramię i przycisnął do zimnej ściany.

\- Jeszcze przedwczoraj miałem całkiem normalne i spokojne życie, jeśli nie liczyć tych półgłówków których uczę i upierdliwej rodziny. A potem zmuszony byłem zająć się dziewczyną, która była tak nieprzytomnie pijana, że nie potrafiła powiedzieć mi gdzie mieszka. Musiałem ją zabrać do zamku, gdzie Irytek od razu to zauważył i postanowił powiadomić o tym wszystkich. Potem na wpół rozebrana postanowiła uciąć sobie pieprzoną pogawędkę z moją donosicielską siostrą! – mocniej zacisnął rękę na moim ramieniu. – A żeby tego było mało, musiałaś oczywiście paradować po zamku w MOJEJ kurtce, co razem z opowieścią Irytka dla tych gówniarzy równoznaczne jest z tym, że mam z tobą jakiś pieprzony romans. Ale wyobraź sobie, że to nie jest koniec, bo wiesz co mnie dzisiaj obudziło? Sowy, obudziły mnie sowy, każda z nich z listem. Chyba wszystkie kobiety z mojej rodziny pytały się o ciebie! A potem spędziłem dwie godziny na szukaniu twojego adresu!

Wyrwałam ramię z jego uścisku bo zaczynało mnie już boleć. – Czy ktoś ci kiedyś powiedział, Złośliwcu, że strasznie dramatyzujesz?

\- Dramatyzuję? Ja dramatyzuję? A co powiesz na to, że moja babcia zaprosiła mnie na obiad razem z TOBĄ, bo pragnie poznać moją KOBIETĘ.

\- Może gdybyś naprawdę miał jakąś kobietę, to nie byłoby całej tej szopki.

\- Nie denerwuj mnie jeszcze bardziej, dziewczyno, bo w końcu nie wytrzymam i ci coś zrobię. – złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął do wyjścia z budynku. – A teraz pójdziesz ze mną do nich i powiesz, że to jedna wielka pomyłka, bo one nie dają mi spokoju i nie chcą uwierzyć w moją wersję wydarzeń.

\- Naprawdę byłoby zabawnie poznać twoją rodzinę, ale tak się składa, że mam już plany na tą chwilę.

\- Mam gdzieś, czy masz jakieś plany.

\- A ja, wyobraź sobie, mam gdzieś twoje plany. – chciałam się aportować, ale ten idiota złapał mnie za rękę i prawie się wywróciłam, ale na szczęście mnie złapał. Szczęście, a zarazem nieszczęście, bo rękę oparł na ścianie obok drzwi do mojego rodzinnego domu, gdzie znajdował się dzwonek. Zanim zdążyłam wywinąć się z jego ramion drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich mój tato. Zmierzył spojrzeniem mnie, Albusa, a potem jego ramię wokół mojej tali i powiedział:

\- Nie wiedziałem, że kogoś przyprowadzisz, Vera. –wyciągnął rękę w stronę Pottera, który chyba zaniemówił. – Jestem Oliwer, jej ojciec. A ty jesteś?

Albus wciąż zaskoczony całą sytuacją uścisnął dłoń mojego ojca. – Albus Potter, miło mi.

\- Wejdźcie do środka. – tato otworzył szerzej drzwi. – Zaniosę ciasto do kuchni. – zabrał z moich rąk tartę o której kompletnie zapomniałam i zniknął w środku.

\- Zamknij buzię, Złośliwcu, bo zaraz połkniesz nargla.

\- Czy mówiłem już dzisiaj, że mam ochotę cię zabić?

Zaśmiałam się tylko i weszłam do domu zostawiając go samego zanim zamieni słowa w czyny.


	3. Chapter 3

_Pierwszy raz publikuję opowiadanie na tym portalu, więc jeszcze nie do końca wiem o co tu we wszystkim chodzi. Każdą pomoc przyjmę z bardzo, ale to bardzo otwartymi ramionami._

 _Dziękuję bardzo za komentarze i proszę o więcej ;-)_

* * *

Uwielbiam moich braci, naprawdę, ale ich gust co do dziewczyn jest na naprawdę bardzo, ale to bardzo niskim poziomie. Zastałam Briana i Conora w uściskach sióstr idiotek-bliźniaczek i był to jeden z gorszych obrazów mojego życia. Zajęci wymianą śliny nawet nie zauważyli że usiadłam obok nich przy stole w kuchni, a Potter obok mnie.

\- Albus. – tato nalał olbrzymią ilość ognistej do szklanki i postawił ją przed Złośliwcem. To naprawdę będzie zabawne przedstawienie. Ojciec patrzył na niego tak długo, aż biedak musiał napić się Whiskey razem z nim. To chyba jakieś dziwne typy męskiej rozmowy. – Od jak dawna sypiasz z moją córką?

Albus zakrztusił się i z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na tatę. – Sypiam?

Postanowiłam nie ratować go z tej sytuacji, bo naprawdę mnie dzisiaj zdenerwował, i zobaczyć jak to się dalej potoczy. A zapowiadało się naprawdę zabawnie, bo mama właśnie usiadła obok taty ze złośliwym uśmiechem, a moi durni bracia chyba na chwilę odzyskali szare komórki, które notorycznie wysysają z nich idiotki-bliźniaczki.

\- Vera sypia z Potterem?! – wykrzyknął Brian.

Connor obrzucił Albusa spojrzeniem i pokiwał w moją stronę głową. – Mówiłem, że jak zaczniesz trening który dla ciebie opracowałem to złapiesz jakiegoś konkretnego faceta.

Roześmiałam się, ale Albusowi chyba nie było do śmiechu, bo z otwartą buzią spoglądał na wszystkich po kolei. Nawet na nic nie rozumiejące bliźniaczki. Widziałam tętniąca żyłę na jego czole i w końcu się nad nim zlitowałam.

\- Dajcie mu spokój, bo zaraz zejdzie na zawał i będziemy mieli na karku wielkiego Pottera. – poklepałam Albusa po ramieniu.

\- Nie sypiam z państwa córką. – wykrztusił z siebie.

\- Wiem, ale chciałem to od ciebie usłyszeć. – powiedział tato i dalej spokojnie popijał swoją ognistą.

\- Tak naprawdę to znalazłem się tutaj przypadkiem. Tak naprawdę to my się nawet dobrze nie znamy.

\- No ja cię tu nie zapraszałam. – powiedziałam i nalałam sobie wina do kieliszka. – To ty znalazłeś się pod moim mieszkaniem i nie dawałeś mi spokoju, a potem się tu ze mną aportowałeś.

\- Śledzisz moją córkę, Potter? – spytał tato, ale Albus ponownie wpadł w swój dramatyczny stan.

\- To ty pojawiłaś się znikąd i zamieniłaś moje życie w piekło!

\- Wcale nie pojawiłam się znikąd i nikt cię nie prosił, żebyś mnie zabierał do Hogwartu, panie profesorze.

\- Ciekawe gdzie miałem cię zabrać, skoro byłaś kompletnie pijana i nieprzytomna?! – obrócił się w moją stronę. Na jego policzki wypłynęły rumieńce złości. – A może miałem cię tam zostawić samą, tak? Na krawężniku w środku nocy?

\- Merlinie, Vera, znowu urwał ci się film? – Brian nagle skupił całą swoją uwagę na mnie.

\- Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz. A wielki pan Potter robi z tego aferę. – przewróciłam oczami.

\- Vera, kochanie, bo twój ojciec też zaraz dostanie zawału.

Spojrzałam na tatę, który aż posiniał na twarzy.

\- Upiłeś moją córkę do nieprzytomności i zabrałeś do siebie?! – wykrzyknął. – Co z ciebie za mężczyzna, Potter! Co z ciebie za nauczyciel! I jeszcze patrząc mi prosto w oczy mówisz że z nią nie sypiasz! – Tato zerwał się z krzesła i sięgnął rękoma w stronę Albusa.

\- Proszę Pana, ale to nie jest tak… - Albus zaczął się tłumaczyć, a ja mu przerwałam, bo sprawy z zabawnych przybrały wersję niebezpiecznych.

\- Tato, on wcale mnie nie upił. Zabrał mnie do siebie, bo nie wiedział gdzie mieszkam. I nie wykorzystał mnie gdy byłam nieprzytomna.

\- No to o co tu chodzi? – tato trochę się uspokoił. Usiadł na swoim krześle tak jak i Albus, który pobladł na twarzy i wyglądał jak biała ściana. – Co on tu robi?

\- Tego, to akurat już nie wiem.

\- Vera. – warknął Potter. – Doskonale wiesz czemu tu jestem. To twoja wina!

\- Przepraszam bardzo, ale to ty uczepiłeś się mojej ręki gdy się aportowałam.

\- Bo nie skończyliśmy rozmawiać a ty chciałaś tak po prostu uciec!

\- My nie rozmawialiśmy, to ty mówiłeś.

\- I dokończę to co mówiłem, a ty pójdziesz ze mną.

\- Lubię tego chłopaka, Oli.

\- Co? – wszyscy, nawet bliźniaczki, obróciliśmy się w stronę mamy, która szeroko się uśmiechała.

\- Jest taki trochę dramatyczny, ale bardzo stanowczy. A Vera potrzebuje w swoim życiu stanowczości.

\- Co? – tym razem spytałam tylko ja. Machnęłam ręką w stronę Pottera. – Nie potrzebuję jego stanowczości. Jego nie potrzebuję. Nawet go nie znam!

Złośliwiec chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się patrząc na moich rodziców. Przy stole zapanowała długa cisza, którą przerwała jedna z idiotek.

\- Chyba powinnam zmienić kolor paznokci na oliwkowy. Podobno to kolor tej jesieni.

Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy w jej kierunku.

\- Przecież mamy teraz wiosnę. – powiedział zdezorientowany Brian.

Dolałam sobie wina, bo na trzeźwo, to ja do końca obiadu nie wytrzymam.

* * *

Gdzieś między trzecią szklaneczką Ognistej, a drugim kawałkiem tarty cytrynowej tato doszedł do wniosku że lubi Pottera. Co okazało się okropne, bo zaczął z nim gawędzić jak ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem i umawiać się na mecz quditcha. Obserwowałam to wszystko z niedowierzaniem, które zwiększyło się jeszcze bardziej, gdy moi bracia zaczęli mu opowiadać ile to razy oni musieli mnie ratować gdy byłam pijana. Nagle wszyscy stali się przyjaciółmi, klepali się po plecach, pili Whiskey i opowiadali jaka to jestem beznadziejnie niepoważna i okropna.

Mama siedziała obok mnie na kanapie i śmiała się z tej sytuacji tak bardzo, aż pociekły jej łzy. – Tego się nie spodziewałaś, co?

\- Niczego się nie spodziewałam, bo nawet do głowy mi nie przyszło, że on kiedykolwiek się tu pojawi. Przecież ja go tak naprawdę nie znam.

\- Kotku, wiesz co pomyślałam o twoim ojcu gdy go poznałam?

\- Że jest niezaprzeczalnie przystojny?

\- Tak. – przyznała. - Ale wiesz co o nim pomyślałam gdy już się odezwał?

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia.

\- Że to największy idiota na świecie. – przyznała mama

\- Nie rozumiem czemu mi to teraz opowiadasz. – pokręciłam głową.

\- Żeby ci uświadomić, że czasem jak za bardzo się upijesz, to możesz skończyć z największym idiotą świata i trójką jego dzieci.

Zaśmiałam się i pocałowałam ją w policzek. – Kocham cię mamo.

* * *

Niedziela spędzona w towarzystwie mojej rodziny wytrąciła Albusa z morderczych myśli i jego durnego pomysłu, abym wytłumaczyła jego rodzinie, że się nie spotykamy. Jakby to, że my naprawdę się nie spotykamy nie mogło zadziałać.

Bycie swoja szefową jest świetne, bo mogę dysponować swoim czasem jak tylko zapragnę. A w tej chwili zapragnęłam podwójną kawę i dużą ilość ciasteczek dyniowych. Przeczesałam wciąż mokre po prysznicu włosy i ubrałam adidasy. Gdy pakowałam rzeczy do torby w oczy rzuciły mi się złote litery, które układały się w nazwisko „Potter". Jako że Złośliwiec wie gdzie mieszkam upchnęłam jego kurtkę do torby żeby schować ją w bezpieczniejszym miejscu.

Bezpiecznym miejscu zwanym moim studiem o którym on jeszcze nie ma pojęcia. Tak sądzę.

Teleportowałam się na Pokątną, gdzie przeszłam się do Dziurawego Kotła i zajęłam miejsce przy stoliku na tarasie. Postanowiłam nie przeszkadzać Bibi i popracować trochę nad budynkiem, który właśnie kupiłam. Byłam przy trzecim kubku kawy i w trakcie jedzenia chyba tysięcznego ciasteczka, gdy usłyszałam swoje imię.

\- Vera?

Podniosłam głowę znad pergaminu na którym pisałam i zakrztusiłam się ciastkiem, gdy zobaczyłam Ginny Potter, która rozsiadła się na krześle naprzeciwko mnie.

\- Jestem Ginny Potter, matka Albusa. – wyciągnęła do mnie rękę, którą uścisnęłam wciąż krztusząc się okruszkami. – Bibiana powiedziała, że nazywasz się Vera Wood.

Wzięłam duży łyk kawy, aby przestać się pogrążać krztuszeniem i z niedowierzaniem spojrzałam w stronę Bibi, która oparła łokcie na blacie baru i patrzyła na mnie z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach. A to małpa.

\- Dokładnie tak. – Uśmiechnęłam się do matki Albusa i uścisnęłam jej dłoń.

\- Długo spotykasz się z moim synem? – spytała.

\- Właściwie to my… - zaczęłam, ale nie dane mi było skończyć.

\- Strasznie się cieszę, że Albus w końcu kogoś poznał. Wszyscy mieliśmy już dosyć jego ukrywania się w zamku i zasłaniania się pracą. – Ginny odrzuciła na plecy swoje długie rude włosy i uśmiechnęła się do mnie szeroko. – Słyszałam, że Albus jak to Albus wszystkiego się wypiera, ale nie dał nabrać mojej matki swoim dramatyzmem.

\- Tak, twój syn ma tendencję do zbytniego dramatyzowania. – przyznałam przechodząc na ty. Nigdy nie byłam zbytnią formalistką, za co można winić moją matkę, ale i matka Albusa nie wyglądała na taką, która by się tym przejmowała. Wydawała się całkiem fajna jak na rodzicielkę twojego domniemanego chłopaka, dlatego podsunęłam w jej stronę talerz z ciasteczkami z czego ochoczo skorzystała.

\- Mmm, moje ulubione.

Ha, ja to naprawdę potrafię wygrywać ludzi.

\- Moja mama podobno wbiła do głowy Ala, że koniecznie musi cię poznać i zaprosiła was na wczorajszy obiad. Tylko, że chyba tam nie dotarliście, bo wysłała już do mnie kilka listów, w których to narzeka jaki okropny jest mój syn. – Ginny wywróciła oczami.

Roześmiałam się i ugryzłam kolejne ciastko. – Tak właściwie, to już wcześniej byłam umówiona na obiad z rodzicami.

\- Albus poznał twoich rodziców? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.

W sumie nie dziwię jej się. Sama jeszcze nigdy nie przyprowadziłam chłopaka na rodzinny niedzielny obiad. Nie, żebym zaprosiła do siebie Złośliwca, znalazł się tam przez przypadek. No ale z tego co widzę, jego rodzina ma wszczepioną wizję naszego domniemanego związku i nic nie jest w stanie wyprowadzić ich z tego małego nieporozumienia. Zaczynałam trochę rozumieć skąd bierze się ten dramatyzm Albusa. W życiu bym nie pomyślała, że jeden wypad do klubu może zamienić się w taką szopkę.

I może i udałoby mi się trochę załagodzić tą sytuację i wytłumaczyć o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, gdyby nie piękna, czarna sowa, która wylądowała na moim ramieniu i wyciągnęła przed siebie nóżkę z listem przewiązanym zieloną wstążką.

\- Och, to Orion!

Odwiązując list kątem oka zauważyłam uśmieszek na ustach matki mojego domniemanego chłopaka. Oczywiście ten idiota musiał wysłać do mnie list gdy siedziałam razem z nią nad ciasteczkami.

 _Wood,_

 _czy już ci mówiłem jak bardzo cię nienawidzę i pragnę cię zabić?_

 _Naprawdę nie wiem skąd w takiej wspaniałej rodzinie pojawiłaś się Ty. To dla mnie wielka zagadka nad którą zastanawiam się od wczoraj. Wczoraj, które powinienem spędzić na wyjaśnianiu całej tej sytuacji mojej rodzinie. Przez ciebie dostałem pięć listów od dziadka, który wini mnie za to, że jego ukochana żona jest wściekła i nie daje mu spokoju._

 _Wszystko najgorsze co zdarza się w moim życiu to całkowicie TWOJA wina._

 _Jeśli myślisz o tym, żeby wykręcić się z wytłumaczenia im tej sytuacji to bardzo, ale to bardzo się mylisz. Będziesz się tłumaczyć jutro i przeprosisz moją babcię za wczoraj._

 _I nawet nie myśl, że zapomniałem o mojej kurtce._

 _A.S.P_

 _P.S Nie dawaj nic do jedzenia mojej sowie._

Prychnęłam i wcisnęłam w dziób sowy ostatnie ciasteczko dyniowe. Cholerny Złośliwiec nie będzie mi mówił co mam robić, a czego nie.

\- To co słychać u Albusa? – spytała niewinnie Ginny, ale widziałam złośliwe błyski w jej oczach. Postanowiłam dalej bawić się tą sytuacją i przy okazji pogrążyć Pottera.

\- Och, nic takiego. – schowałam list do torebki. – Zaprosił mnie do swojej babci na jutro.

\- Na jutro? – upewniła się Ginny.

\- Tak napisał. – potwierdziłam co spowodowało szeroki uśmiech na twarzy rudowłosej.

\- Nie spodziewałam się po moim dziecku takiej odwagi. To chyba geny jego ojca.

\- Odwagi?

\- Do zobaczenia jutro, Vera. – Ginny zniknęła tak niespodziewanie jak się pojawiła.

O co jej do cholery chodziło?

 _Złośliwcu,_

 _naprawdę nie wiem skąd TY się wziąłeś w twojej rodzinie. Gdyby nie ten okropnie podobny do ojca wygląd pomyślałabym, że twoja_ _urocza_ _matka cię adoptowała._

 _Miło, że pytasz czy mam jutro wolny wieczór i mogę się z tobą spotkać. Jesteś największym dżentelmen jakiego w życiu miałam okazję poznać._

 _Dziewczyna od której nie chcesz się odczepić._

 _P.S Nie mam pojęcia o jakiej kurtce mówisz._

 _P.S.2 Twoja sowa ukradła mi ciastko._

Przywiązałam list do nóżki sowy i odesłałam ją do właściciela. Postanowiłam ewakuować się do mieszkania zanim reszta klanu Potterów postanowi zamienić ze mną kilka słów nad talerzem ciastek. Gdy wychodziłam słyszałam wcale nie taki cichy chichot Bibiany.

* * *

Dziewczyna czy nie, starannie przygotowałam się do wizyty u dziadków Złośliwca. Tak starannie, aż Bibiana upuściła talerz na podłogę gdy mnie zobaczyła.

\- Vera, czy ja mam jakieś omamy, czy ty naprawdę masz na sobie sukienkę? – moja przyjaciółka patrzyła na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

Wygładziłam nieistniejące zagniecenia na spódnicy i uśmiechnęłam się do niej szeroko. – No halo, idę na obiad do dziadków. Dziadkowie lubią dziewczyny w sukienkach. – przewróciłam oczami.

\- O Merlinie. – Bibiana wyciągnęła dla siebie piwo kremowe z lodówki. – Zaczynam żałować, że mnie tam nie będzie. Znając ciebie i Albusa, to się może skończyć totalnie inaczej niż powinno być.

\- Wiem! – otworzyłam dla niej butelkę o kant blatu i pociągnęłam łyk zanim oddałam piwo w jej ręce. – Zanim poznałam Złośliwca moje życie nie było nudne, ale teraz to naprawdę prawdziwy odjazd. Wyobraź sobie, że jego rodzina naprawdę uwierzyła w to, że jesteśmy parą! Ja i Złośliwiec! – zaśmiałam się.

Bibi bawiła się przez chwilę kapslem od piwa, a potem odrzuciła go na stół. – To wcale nie jest takie absurdalne jak ci się wydaje, wiesz?

\- Co?

\- Ty i Albus. Razem.

\- Bardzo zabawne, Bib.

\- Wiesz, że znam Hugo nie od dziś. Zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi na długo przed tym zanim cię w ogóle spotkałam. Przyjaźń z Hugo to tak naprawdę przyjaźń wiązana z całą jego rodziną. – Bibi odstawiła piwo i spojrzała na mnie uważnie. – Albus nie zawsze był taki poważny i stonowany. Kiedyś był bardzo podobny do Jamesa. Lubił się bawić. Lubił imprezy, dziewczyny i beztroskie życie. Był trochę szalony jak ty. Oczywiście w tym pozytywnym sensie!

\- Serio? – spojrzałam z niedowierzaniem na moją przyjaciółkę. Szalony Albus Potter to coś, co zdecydowanie nigdy nie przyszłoby mi na myśl. – To co go zepsuło?

\- Nie wiem dokładnie, bo nie chciałam wypytywać o to Hugo, ale miało to coś wspólnego z jakąś dziewczyną. Nie mam pojęcia co zrobiła, albo czego nie zrobiła, ale Albus przestał imprezować i umawiać się z dziewczynami. Skupił się na skończeniu nauki i uciekł do Hogwartu. I tak sobie żył w spokoju i beznadziejności aż spotkał ciebie.

\- Merlinie, naprawiłam Pottera?

\- Jeszcze nie. – przyznała Bibi. – Ale jesteś na dobrej drodze i pewnie dlatego jego rodzina tak kurczowo się tego uczepiła. Ciebie i jego. Razem.

Nie zdążyłam jej odpowiedź, bo drzwi do naszego mieszkania zamknęły się z hukiem, a w kuchni pojawił się nie kto inny, jak sam Albus Złośliwiec Potter.

Spojrzał to na mnie, to na Bibianę i stwierdził: - Rozmawiałyście o mnie.

\- No oczywiście, że o tobie, a o czym rozmawia dziewczyna ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką zanim jej chłopak zabierze ją na randkę?

\- Nie jestem twoim chłopakiem i nie zabieram cię na randkę, Wood. Idziemy do moich dziadków odkręcić całą tą sytuację, a wtedy wszyscy się ode mnie odczepią i nastanie coś pięknego. – Złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia. – Nastanie pieprzony spokój.

Zaśmiałam się tylko i krzyknęłam „ _cześć_ " do Bibi zanim zniknęliśmy.

Nie zdążyłam nawet złapać oddechu po teleportacji gdy Złośliwiec złapał moją dłoń i pociągnął mnie w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Prawie na niego wpadłam gdy gwałtownie się zatrzymał. Spojrzałam ponad jego ramieniem co go tak zatrzymało i słabe „Och" wypłynęło z moich ust.

Cały pokój wypełniony był ludźmi. Wnioskując po zawieszonych balonach i serpentynach oraz czapeczkach na głowach Freda, Jamesa, Rose i kilku innych, były dziś czyjeś urodziny.

\- Gdzieś ty mnie przyprowadził! Mieliśmy pójść do dziadków! – syknęłam do jego ucha jednocześnie do wszystkich się uśmiechając.

\- Vera, Albus, jesteście! – Ginny Potter jako pierwsza przełamała ciszę, która wypełniła salon po naszym wejściu. Ucałowała policzki Albusa a potem moje. – Miło znów cię zobaczyć, Vera. – mrugnęła do mnie.

\- Znów? – Albus spojrzał na mnie z przerażeniem. – Spotkałaś się z moją matką i nic mi o tym nie powiedziałaś?

\- Oj tam od razu spotkałaś. Po prostu na siebie wpadłyśmy i zamieniłyśmy kilka słów. – uśmiechnęłam się do niego szeroko. – Przy kawie i ciastkach.

Albus był na granicy wybuchu, która zbliżyła się jeszcze bliżej, gdy podszedł do nas James i spojrzał na moją rękę, którą Złośliwiec wciąż miażdżył w uścisku i najwyraźniej aż do tej pory nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

\- Cześć, dzieciaki. – James uśmiechnął się do nas.

\- Hej. – odwzajemniłam jego uśmiech.

\- Wujek Al! – coś małego przebiegło obok mnie i uczepiło się nóg Albusa. – Przyszedłeś!

Albus spojrzał na małego chłopca, na mnie, na ozdobiony pokój, a potem znów na mnie. – Przez ciebie zapomniałem o urodzinach mojego chrześniaka! – odwdzięczył się syknięciem do ucha. Był przestraszony i zażenowany jednocześnie, co pogłębiło się jeszcze bardziej, gdy chłopiec zapytał: Przyniosłeś dla mnie prezent?

\- Felix! – napłynęło z kilku stron, ale chłopiec nic sobie nie robił z upomnienia, wciąż wpatrując się w Albusa, który postanowił wziąć go na ręce.

„Quiditch?" bezgłośnie spytałam Złośliwca, na co ten pokiwał głową.

\- Hej, Felix. Jestem Vera, koleżanka twojego wujka. – powiedziałam do dziecka odciągając jego uwagę od Albusa.

\- Cześć, Vera, jestem Felix Lupin. – uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko, pokazując szparę między jedynkami a ja, chociaż nie jestem fanką dzieci, natychmiastowo poczułam do niego sympatię.

\- Widzisz, twój wujek długo myślał nad tym co może dać ci w prezencie i wiesz co?

\- Co? – Felix dziwnym trafem przedostał się z ramion Albusa do moich.

\- Stwierdził, że tak duży facet na pewno ma swoją miotłę i chciałby na niej polatać z prawdziwymi gwiazdami quiditcha!

\- Naprawdę?! – pisnął z radości.

\- Naprawdę. – powiedziałam uśmiechając się do niego. – A tak się składa, że twój wujek zna najlepszego w historii gracza Puddlemore i zarazem ich obecnego trenera!

\- Żartujesz! – wykrzyknął chłopiec.

Ha, Puddlemore, dobry strzał, Vera.

\- Nigdy nie żartuję z quditcha ani z mojego taty, Felix. – udałam poważną.

\- Twój tato to Oliwer Wood?!

\- Tak. Fajnie co nie? – mrugnęłam do niego.

Felix nie przestawał patrzeć na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

Jamie zachichotał - Alie, twój chrześniak chyba właśnie zakochał się w twojej dziewczynie. Uważaj, bo może ci ją odbić.

Albus walnął Jamesa w brzuch. Złapał chłopca i posadził go sobie na ramionach. Zanim zniknął z mojego pola widzenia odwrócił się i powiedział prawie niedosłyszalnie „dziękuję".

Świat się chyba kończy. Albus Potter mi podziękował.

\- To co, może małe piwko na odwagę zanim każdy będzie cię wypytywał jak bardzo kochasz mojego brata i kiedy weźmiecie ślub? – James mrugnął do mnie i wsadził w moją dłoń chłodną butelkę z płynem.

\- Ależ ty jesteś zabawny, Jamie.

\- Vera, kotku, ja wcale nie żartowałem. – powiedział i machnął w stronę zbliżającej się do nas starszej kobiety, która prawie połamała mi kości swoim niedźwiedzim uściskiem.

\- Kochanie, cieszę się, że mogę w końcu spotkać dziewczynę, która zdobyła serce mojego ukochanego wnuka!

\- Oi, babciu, chyba się zapomniałaś, przecież to ja jestem twoim ukochanym wnukiem!

\- James, wszyscy jesteście moimi ukochanymi wnukami, a teraz znikaj stąd i daj mi porozmawiać z tą młodą damą.

Chyba zaczęłam się bać.

* * *

Po poznaniu całej rodziny Albusa i odpowiadaniu na ich coraz to dziwniejsze pytania padłam na kanapę i postanowiłam nie wstawać z niej, dopóki Złośliwiec nie ogłosi odwrotu.

Podziękowałam uśmiechem Rose, która przyniosła mi kawałek tortu. Czekolada powinna pomóc. Czekolada jest dobra na wszystko.

\- Totalna porażka. – Albus usiadł obok mnie i wypił chyba pół butelki piwa za jednym łykiem. – To miało się dzisiaj skończyć. Ta cała sytuacja pomiędzy tobą a mną i tym nieistniejącym związkiem. Mieliśmy im to wszystko wytłumaczyć i wrócić do normalności.

\- Twój plan zdecydowanie nie wypalił. – przyznałam.

\- Wiem. – przejechał ręką po twarzy i obrócił się w moją stronę. – Oni są w tobie zakochani. Wszyscy. Począwszy na mojej mamie a skończywszy na małym szatanie.

\- Nic na to nie poradzę, że jestem łatwa do kochania. Zawsze mogło być gorzej.

\- Mogło? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- No pewnie! Dzisiaj w ogóle się nie starałam im przypodobać ani nic w tym stylu. – oblizałam łyżeczkę i podałam mu pusty talerzyk. – Pomyśl sobie jaka byłaby ich reakcja gdybym się postarała.

\- O matko. – westchnął Albus i posadził między nami na kanapie Felixa, który trzymał kolorowy talerzyk z ogromnym kawałkiem czekoladowego tortu.

\- Będę jadł torta. – powiedział chłopiec ostrożnie kładąc talerzyk na swoich małych nóżkach. – Lubisz czekoladę, ciociu?

\- Merlinie, on mówi do ciebie ciociu. – Albus odłożył pustą butelkę na stole i sięgnął po kolejną.

\- A jest na świecie ktoś, kto nie lubi czekolady? – spytałam Felixa udając niedowierzanie.

\- Ja kocham czekoladę. Czekolada jest najlepsza. – uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko czekoladowym uśmiechem. – Wujek Al też jest najlepszy.

\- Naprawdę? – spytałam.

\- No pewnie! Zawsze przynosi mi mnóstwo czekoladowych żab i bawi się ze mną i latamy razem na miotle i opowiada mi naaaaaaaaaaajlepsze bajki na dobranoc.

Spojrzałam nad Felixem na Złośliwca, ale ten uciekł spojrzeniem i przeczesał brązowe włosy chłopca. No, no, kto by pomyślał.

\- Ty też jesteś najlepsza!

\- Ja?

\- Tak! – Felix prawie zrzucił talerzyk na podłogę gdy zaczął podskakiwać z ekscytacją na kanapie. – Jesteś dziewczyną wujka Ala i jesteś ładna i ładnie pachniesz i lubię cię przytulać i twój tata to Oliwer Wood!

\- No tak, temu nie da się zaprzeczyć. – przyznał Potter.

\- Czemu? – spytałam. – Temu że jestem twoją dziewczyną? Czy temu że jestem ładna i ładnie pachnę? I że lubisz mnie przytulać?

Albus chciał coś powiedzieć, ale słowa zamarły mu na ustach. Wpatrywał się we mnie przez dłuższą chwilę, którą przerwał głos Freda.

\- Serio? No wiecie, tak przy dziecku?

Potter pokazał Fredowi środkowy palec wciąż nie przestając na mnie patrzeć.

\- Chodź, Felix. – Fred odstawił prawie pusty talerzyk na stole i wziął na ręce chłopca. – Tu jest zbyt dużo jak na obecność dziecka napięcia seksualnego.

\- Ale ja nie chcę. – powiedział uparcie chłopiec. – Chcę zostać tutaj z ciocią Verą i wujem Alem.

Fred zachichotał. – Jak mała szczęśliwa rodzinka.

Palec Pottera ponownie został wycelowany w stronę Weasleya, który przerzucił chłopca przez ramię i postanowił zostawić mnie sam na sam ze Złośliwcem.

\- Co to jest napięcie seksualne, wujku? – spytał chłopiec.

\- Fred! – Victoire krzyknęła wzburzona.

* * *

Jako nowa miłość Felixa zostałam zmuszona przebrać go w piżamę i położyć w łóżku. Gdy chciałam zniknąć mały złapał mnie za rękę i nie puszczał jej, aż Albus skończył opowiadać mu bajkę na dobranoc. I muszę przyznać małemu, że jego wujek był w tym niezły.

\- Wiesz, nie wierzę że to mówię, ale byłbyś naprawdę dobrym ojcem.

Albus zatrzymał się na schodach i spojrzał na mnie z przestrachem.

\- Proszę cię, tylko nie mów tego przy innych, bo pomyślą, że jakimś magicznym cudem jesteś w ciąży i już nigdy się od ciebie nie uwolnię.

\- Nah, ja zdecydowanie nie nadaję się na matkę. – powiedziałam klepiąc go uspokajająco po ramieniu. – Jestem zbyt podobna do mojej i zobacz co ze mnie wyrosło. – roześmiałam się.

Zeszłam na sam dół i skierowałam się do kuchni gdzie, rzucona na któreś z krzeseł, leżała moja kurtka. Po położeniu do spania Felixa mieliśmy się ze Złośliwcem ewakuować.

\- Posłuchaj, Vera. – Albus przyszedł za mną do kuchni i z rękoma w kieszeni spodni oparł się o blat. – Jak bardzo zabawnie między nami było, to naprawdę musi się skończyć. – pokazał palcem na mnie a potem na siebie. – Ty i ja, to musi się skończyć.

\- Albus…

\- To zaszło już naprawdę za daleko i wymknęło się całkowicie spod kontroli. – wyciągnął ręce z kieszeni i znów je tam schował. – Nie chodzi już o ciebie, ani o to, że jestem na ciebie wściekły że wkręciłaś mnie w całą tą sytuację. Ja po prostu… ja po prostu muszę to skończyć. Dlatego teraz wyjdziesz tymi drzwiami, a ja wrócę do nich i powiem, że między nami koniec.

Nie zdążyłam nawet mrugnąć, a jego już nie było.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Vera, co ty robisz? – głos Bibiany wyrwał mnie z bezcelowego patrzenia w ścianę.

\- Co?

\- Pytam się co ty robisz. – Bibi usiadła obok mnie na kanapie i zabrała z moich rąk pudełko prawie już roztopionych czekoladowych lodów.

– Myślę, że powinnyśmy zmienić kolor ścian na czarny. Nie wiem dlaczego ludzie boją się używać ciemnych kolorów, wszystkie dodatki wyglądają przy nich bajecznie. Może zmienimy kanapę i kupimy nowy żyrandol. Będzie tak bardziej klimatycznie.

\- Będzie jak w grobie, a poza tym ty uwielbiasz naszą kanapę.

Zabrałam jej lody i zaczęłam grzebać w nich łyżeczką.

\- Czuję się dziwnie. – przyznałam.

\- No co ty nie powiesz. – nawet nie musiałam na nią patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że przewróciła oczami.

\- Albus mnie rzucił.

\- Co zrobił?

\- No rzucił mnie.

\- Och.

\- Wiem, że tak naprawdę ze sobą nie byliśmy, ale wcale się tak nie czuję. To było zabawne i takie, takie inne i ja naprawdę dobrze się bawiłam doprowadzając go do złości. To była moja ulubiona rozrywka ostatnich dni, a on mi to zabrał. I teraz nie wiem co mam ze sobą zrobić.

\- Posłuchaj, kotku, czy pomyślałaś chociaż przez chwilę, że ty i Al…

\- Nawet tego nie wypowiadaj! – machnęłam w jej stronę łyżeczką, ochlapując przy tym jej kremową bluzkę. – Wychodzę! – powiedziałam i zniknęłam zanim przyszłoby jej do głowy powiedzieć, że ja i Potter to _coś_.

Ponieważ Albus wziął na siebie winę za nasze „zerwanie" od kilku dni otrzymywałam listy od członków jego zbyt dużej rodziny, którzy zapewniali mnie że ich wnuk/syn/siostrzeniec/kuzyn jest idiotą i że jestem wspaniałą dziewczyną i zdecydowanie nie powinnam znikać z ich życia pomimo tego, że między mną a Albusem wszystko się skończyło.

Roześmiałam się tylko i postanowiłam na chwilę przeprowadzić się do mojego studia, gdzie nie powinni mnie znaleźć. Oczywiście jeśli Bibi albo moi rodzice nie wspomną o tym miejscu.

Byłam wściekła na siebie, że tak mnie to wszystko przejęło. Stwierdziłam, że muszę tą wściekłość jakoś ukierunkować, więc zajęłam się odnawianiem mojego dziecka. Pracowałam bez przerwy przez dwa tygodnie, aż mogłam usiąść na krześle które wyczarowałam i patrzeć na białe ściany, które niedługo moja przyjaciółka zamieni w swoją restaurację. Dwa mniejsze lokale również lśniły czystością, a ja znów na chwilę poczułam się szczęśliwa.

Wyszłam na zewnątrz i trzymając się za ramiona z uśmiechem mogłam podziwiać budynek, który ze stanu beznadziejności zmieniłam w naprawdę coś wartościowego.

Taki sukces zdecydowanie należy uświęcić, więc będąc sobą postanowiłam iść potańczyć i się upić.

I tym razem nie stracić głowy na tyle, żeby wylądować u jakiegoś Złośliwca.

Bibi miała dzisiaj gorącą randkę, która nazywa się zmiana-nocna-na-barze, więc sama znalazłam się w klubie Freda od którego wszystko się zaczęło. Stwierdziłam, że muszę się dobrze napić zanim pójdę tańczyć, więc zamówiłam pięć shotów tequili i rozsiadłam się na stołku barowym.

Wypiłam dwa, jeden za drugim i lekko się skrzywiłam.

\- Można się przyłączyć? – usłyszałam.

Obok mnie usiadł facet z długimi – dłuższymi od moich – włosami, które związane miał w kucyk na karku. Jego srebrzyste oczy obrzuciły mnie krótkim spojrzeniem, po czym odwróciły się w stronę baru, gdzie zamówił to samo co ja.

\- Wcale nie powiedziałam, że można się przyłączyć.

\- Byłaś zajęta wpatrywaniem się we mnie, więc postanowiłem, że zadecyduję za ciebie. – mrugnął do mnie, a ja mimowolnie się roześmiałam.

\- Nie upiję się, a ty nie zabierzesz mnie ze sobą do domu.

Spojrzał na mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- I nie będziemy uprawiać seksu. – dodałam.

\- Dopiero się poznaliśmy, a już tyle nie. – uśmiechnął się do mnie.

Pokręciłam głową i wypiłam kolejny kieliszek.

* * *

Lekko chwiejnym krokiem wspinałam się po schodach jednocześnie szukając kluczy od mieszkania. W moim stanie postanowiłam nie używać nawet najprostszych zaklęć, żeby nie zrobić sobie, ani komuś szkody. Również dlatego postanowiłam się przejść prawie dwa kilometry na moich obcasach w dodatku w strugach deszczu.

\- Wyglądasz okropnie.

Prawie się wywróciłam gdy usłyszałam głos Albusa. Albusa który wstawał właśnie z podłogi obok drzwi do mojego mieszkania.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – wyciągnęłam klucze i za trzecim razem udało mi się je włożyć do zamka

Albus wszedł za mną do mieszkania i zamknął drzwi. Ściągnęłam buty rzuciłam je w kąt i poszłam do mojego pokoju w poszukiwaniu czegoś, w co mogłabym się przebrać. Złośliwiec najwidoczniej czegoś chciał, bo stanął za mną i obrócił mnie w swoją stronę.

\- Słuchaj, Albus, wydaje mi się że trzecia nad ranem to naprawdę kiepska godzina na jakieś niezapowiedziane odwiedziny chłopaka, który nie był moim chłopakiem. – wyminęłam go i ściągnęłam z siebie mokrą bluzkę. Przewiesiłam ją przez krzesło i wyciągnęłam dla siebie coś suchego z szafy. – Jestem zmęczona, mokra, lekko pijana i tak chcę zakończyć ten wieczór. Naprawdę nie mam ochoty na ciebie i twój dramatyzm, więc może już byś sobie poszedł. – machnęłam ręką w stronę drzwi, jednocześnie wciągając na siebie bluzkę.

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- Ty mnie pytasz o co mi chodzi? – spytałam patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. Może jestem naprawdę pijana skoro nie rozumiem tej całej sytuacji.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taka wkurzona?

\- Serio, Albus, pytasz się dlaczego jestem wkurzona? Powiedziałam ci to dosadnie przed chwilą. A teraz może mnie posłuchasz i grzecznie sobie pójdziesz, żebym mogła się położyć? – zrzuciłam z siebie dżinsy i założyłam szorty. Zrobiło mi się zimno, więc postanowiłam schować się pod kołdrą i tam przeczekać jego dziwne odwiedziny.

Potter podniósł moje spodnie z podłogi i przewiesił je przez krzesło tak jak ja przewiesiłam wcześniej bluzkę.

\- No wyrzuć z siebie to co masz do powiedzenia i idź stąd. – warknęłam, bo zaczynał mnie coraz bardziej denerwować.

\- Gdzie byłaś? – spytał w końcu i położył się obok mnie.

\- Gdzieś. – odpowiedziałam. – Dlaczego leżysz obok mnie? Miałeś sobie iść!

\- Nie chcę nigdzie iść.

\- Merlinie, Potter!

\- Mam wolny weekend pierwszy raz od dawien dawna. Mógłbym go spędzić robiąc różne rzeczy, a tak naprawdę nie przyszło mi do głowy nic oprócz ciebie.

Obróciłam głowę w jego stronę.

\- Nie mam teraz na tyle siły, żeby to zrozumieć. – powiedziałam patrząc w jego zielone oczy.

\- Ja próbuję to zrozumieć od trzech godzin.

Postanowiłam nie kontynuować tej rozmowy i iść w końcu spać.

* * *

Obudził mnie zapach kawy i czegoś słodkiego. Zamrugałam kilka razy zanim udało mi się całkowicie otworzyć oczy i uważnie rozejrzałam się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu Pottera. Po chwili uznałam, że po prostu przyśniło mi się że tu wczoraj był. Postanowiłam wziąć szybki prysznic i opowiedzieć o tym Bibianie przy śniadaniu.

Ubrana w krótkie szorty i starą koszulkę treningową ojca z naszym nazwiskiem na plecach skierowałam się w stronę kuchni.

\- Jiz, Bib, ależ miałam dziwaczny wieczór! – powiedziałam rozczesując moje mokre włosy. – Spędziłam go nad shotami tequili z facetem, który był tak przystojny, że aż mnie zabolało, gdy okazał się całkowicie i beznadziejnie zakochany w jakiejś Veronice. Postanowiłam się przejść do domu, ale strasznie lało i wyobraź sobie że miałam dziwny sen w którym przed naszymi drzwiami czekał na mnie…

Urwałam gdy w końcu doszłam do kuchni i zobaczyłam w niej smażącego naleśniki Albusa i pijącą kawę Bibianę.

\- Potter. – dokończyłam patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- To ja będę się zbierać. Miło się rozmawiało, Al. – powiedziała Bibi i zostawiła mnie samą z Albusem, który nalał mi kawy i podał kubek. Usiadłam na krześle które zwolniła Bib.

\- Chyba wciąż jestem pijana, albo w mojej kuchni rządzi się Albus Potter. – upiłam łyk gorącej kawy, która okazała się idealnie mocna.

Złośliwiec postawił przede mną talerz z naleśnikami i miseczkę malin.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – spytałam otrząsając się w końcu ze zdziwienia.

\- Śniadanie? – Albus usiadł obok mnie ze swoim kubkiem kawy. – Jedz. – machnął w stronę talerza, a ja złapałam się na tym, że kroję placki na mniejsze kawałki.

\- Pytam się serio. – oblizałam widelec z miodu. Czy mi się wydaje, czy naprawdę wszyscy na świecie gotują lepiej niż ja? Wrzuciłam do ust kilka malin.

Albus odstawił kubek na stół i założył kosmyk wilgotnych włosów za moje ucho. – Myślę, że powinniśmy dać temu szansę. – powiedział.

\- Czemu? – spytałam krztusząc się.

\- Nam.

\- Posłuchaj, Złośliwcu, nas nigdy nie było. – machnęłam w jego stronę widelcem.

\- Miałem spokojne życie a potem pojawiłaś się ty i teraz jest inaczej. – kontynuował nie zwracając uwagi na moje słowa.

\- Tak, wiem, zamieniłam twoje życiu w piekło, jest źle, bla, bla, bla.

\- Nie powiedziałem źle, powiedziałam inaczej.

\- To naprawdę beznadziejny pomysł. – odsunęłam od siebie pusty talerz. – Ty mnie nawet nie lubisz!

Potter przewrócił oczami. – Daj spokój, Vera, mamy za sobą najgorsze, czyli poznawanie rodziny. Ja poznałem twoją, ty poznałaś moją, więc teraz powinno być tylko łatwiej.

\- Jesteś szalony. – powiedziałam.

\- Tak samo jak i ty. – Albus odstawił naczynia do zlewu. – Pomyślałem, że skoro mam wolny weekend to może zabralibyśmy Felixa na jego urodzinowy prezent.

\- Och. – powiedziałam. Zbyt polubiłam dzieciaka żeby zepsuć jego nadzieje na poznanie gwiazd quditcha.

\- To może ty się przygotuj, a ja po niego pójdę i spotkamy się przed stadionem, co?

I zostawił mnie samą zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć. Zauważyłam że ma do tego talent.

Dwadzieścia minut później znalazłam się w uścisku małej małpki, która zaczęła się po mnie wspinać.

\- Ciocia Vera! Mama z tatą powiedzieli mi, że ty i wujek nie jesteście już razem i że nie wiadomo kiedy poznam Oliwera Wooda! Ale wujek po mnie przyszedł i jesteśmy tutaj i ty tu jesteś i…

\- Spokojnie chłopaku, daj Verze trochę pooddychać. – Albus oderwał Felixa ode mnie i postawił go na ziemi.

Uśmiechnęłam się do chłopca i zmierzwiłam jego włosy. – Też się cieszę, że cię widzę Felix.

\- To co, możemy już poznać Oliwera? – spytał podskakując z podniecenia.

\- No jasne, przecież po to tu jesteśmy. – złapałam go za rękę, którą do mnie wyciągnął i ruszyłam w stronę wejścia na stadion.

Potter zjawił się po mojej drugiej stronie i wziął moją dłoń w swoją, splatając nasze palce. Spojrzałam na niego z zaskoczeniem, ale odwrócił głowę i uśmiechnął się do strażnika, który mnie rozpoznał i wpuścił nas na murawę.

\- Posłuchaj, tam jest mój ojciec. – spróbowałam wyrwać dłoń z jego uścisku, ale Złośliwiec nic sobie z tego nie robił.

\- No i? – spytał ciągnąc mnie i Felixa za sobą. – Twój ojciec już mnie poznał. I wydaje mi się, że mnie nawet polubił, więc nie wiem o co ci chodzi.

\- O co mi chodzi? – syknęłam do niego na tyle cicho, żeby Felix mnie nie słyszał. – Zrywasz ze mną kontakt, a potem pojawiasz się po tygodniu o trzeciej nad ranem i robisz mi śniadanie i mówisz, że chcesz czegoś, czego między nami nie ma. W dodatku łapiesz mnie za rękę w miejscu gdzie wszyscy mnie znają i pomyślą, że jesteśmy razem.

\- Vera, my od jakiejś chwili właśnie jesteśmy razem.

\- Wcale nie jesteśmy, nie wiem o co ci chodzi i czy w ogóle zauważyłeś, że ja się na nic nie zgadzałam. Przyszłam tu z tobą tylko dlatego, że obiecałam to Felixowi i naprawdę nie chcę mu złamać serca i…

Nie dał mi dokończyć mojej tyrady. Obrócił się w moją stronę i pocałował mnie w rozchylone usta. Byłam tym tak zaskoczona, że stałam sparaliżowana, aż usłyszałam chichot dzieciaka.

\- Czy mogłabyś się zamknąć na chwilę? – Albus odsunął się ode mnie na tyle, aby to powiedzieć patrząc w moje oczy i znów nakrył moje usta swoimi. Tym razem przerwał mu mój ojciec.

\- Vera, Albus, ten chłopak zdecydowanie nie ma ochoty patrzeć na to jak się obściskujecie.

Albus pocałował mnie ostatni raz lekko w usta i objął moją talię swoim ramieniem. Uśmiechnął się do mojego ojca i wyciągnął w jego stronę drugą rękę, którą tato uścisnął.

\- Tato, chciałam ci przedstawić twojego największego fana. – powiedziałam mierzwiąc i tak rozburzone brązowe włosy chłopca. – Poznaj Felixa Lupina.

* * *

Bardzo chciałam udawać ostrą, niedostępną i obrażoną, ale było to w moim przypadku absolutnie nie do wykonania gdy Złośliwiec zachowywał się tak, jak Złośliwce się nie zachowują.

Tato zabrał ze sobą Felixa, żeby przedstawić go swoim zawodnikom, a ja usiadłam na ławce na której zaraz obok mnie pojawił się Albus. Starałam się nie zwracać na niego uwagi, ale było to trudne, gdy zaczął bawić się moimi włosami, a potem zostawiać małe pocałunki od ramienia do podstawy szyi. Próbowałam odepchnąć go od siebie i skupić się na Felixie, który radośnie podskakiwał wśród rozbawionych jego zachowaniem zawodników, ale naprawdę nie było to możliwe, gdy siedzący obok ciebie facet wpija usta w twoją szyję, prawda?

\- Albus.

\- Hmm? – mruknął przesuwając moje włosy na plecy.

\- Albus. – odsunęłam się od niego i złapałam jego policzki w swoje ręce. – Nie wiem co cię dopadło, ale naprawdę uważasz, że obścikiwanie się na stadionie w obecności mojego ojca, dzieciaków i reszty ludzi to naprawdę dobry pomysł?

\- A nie?

\- Nie wiem co cię tak odmieniło. Ze Złośliwca w Napaleńca. Nie, żeby ta zamiana była jakaś nieprzyjemna, ale to naprawdę nie jest dobre miejsce. – uszczypnęłam go w policzek i poprawiłam włosy. – Dlatego teraz się odsuniesz na jakieś pięć centymetrów i będziesz obserwował swojego chrześniaka.

\- Ale potem zacznę tam gdzie skończyłem. – powiedział.

Zaśmiałam się. – Jaki pewny siebie.

* * *

Po godzinie spędzonej na stadionie i kolejnej na lodach, Felix prawie wyczerpał zapasy swojej energii. Uparcie powtarzał, że ma siłę na to, żeby pójść do mojego mieszkania i tam się ze mną pobawić – na co Albus znacząco się do mnie uśmiechnął – jednak jego ciało myślało inaczej. Prawie zasnął w ramionach Pottera, który stwierdził, że odstawi go na drzemkę do rodziców.

Weszłam do mieszkania, które ziało pustką i położyłam się na kanapie. Nie zdążyłam zamknąć oczu, gdy usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Postanowiłam je zignorować, ale ten, kto stał za drzwiami był bardzo uparty, więc zwlokłam swoje ciało z miękkich poduszek i otworzyłam te cholerne drzwi.

Drzwi za którymi stał James z Rose.

\- Tego się nie spodziewałam. – powiedziałam.

Nie musiałam ich zapraszać, bo sami się wprosili. Zamknęłam drzwi i poszłam za nimi do salonu gdzie zajęli miejsce na mojej kanapie i spojrzałam na nich pytająco.

\- Fajne masz to mieszkanie. – James postawił stopy na niebieskim stoliku. – Słyszałem że spotykasz się z moim bratem.

Oho, oto i są.

\- Wasza rodzina nie przestaje mnie zadziwiać. – mruknęłam i poszłam po piwo do lodówki. Wręczyłam im po jednym i usiadłam w kolorowym fotelu.

\- To jesteś z nim, czy nie? – Rose rzuciła w moją stronę kapslem. – Bo zaczynam się w tym wszystkim gubić. Nawet moja matka, najmądrzejsza kobieta na świecie nie ma pojęcia o co między wami chodzi.

\- Widzicie, tak właściwie to całkiem zabawna sytuacja. My…

\- My co? – spytał Albus, który pojawił się dosłownie znikąd. Spojrzał na zegarek na swojej lewej ręce i pokręcił głową. – Serio, minęły może dwie godziny odkąd pocałowałem dziewczynę a wy już tu jesteście?

\- Hej! Musieliśmy się przekonać na własne oczy, że to prawda. – Rose spojrzała na mnie, a potem na Albusa, który zrzucił mnie z fotela. Nie zdążyłam na niego fuknąć zanim wygodnie się w nim usadowił i wciągnął mnie na swoje kolana.

\- Wiesz, zaczynasz mnie naprawdę przerażać. – powiedziałam do niego, na co James i Rose tylko się zaśmiali. – Zdecydowanie wolałam cię w wersji Zlośliwca. – nie zdążyłam napić się piwa zanim zepchnął mnie ze swoich kolan na podłogę.

\- Nie ma sprawy. – puścił mi oczko i zabrał butelkę z rąk.

\- Ty tak na serio? – warknęłam wstając i kopiąc go w kostkę. Usiadłam na kolanach Jamesa. – Twój brat jest okropny.

\- Kotku, powiedz mi coś, czego jeszcze nie wiem. – James przewrócił oczami.

\- Dobra, to może dowiemy się w końcu o co chodzi z waszą dwójką. Naprawdę miło spędza się z wami czas, ale umieram z ciekawości, a mam tylko dwadzieścia minut wolnego. – powiedziała Rose.

\- No cóż, jestem po prostu tak wspaniała, że nawet Złośliwiec nie może mi się oprzeć. – zarzuciłam rękę na szyję Jamesa.

Albus parsknął. – Postanowiłem ją zatrzymać. Dostarcza mi rozrywki.

\- Och, dopiero ci jej mogę dostarczyć.

\- Na to liczę. – odpowiedział patrząc w moje oczy.

\- Merlinie, Merlinie, przestańcie! – James posadził mnie na kanapie a sam wstał ciągnąc za sobą do wyjścia Rose. – Ja naprawdę nie chcę wyobrażać sobie życia seksualnego mojego MŁODSZEGO brata, zwłaszcza nie wtedy, gdy ja aktualnie nie mam żadnego.

\- Wiem o czym mówisz. – powiedziała Rose. – Już nawet nie pamiętam już co to orgazm.

Roześmiałam się widząc przerażoną minę Jamesa. – Rosie, kochanie, o czym ty mówisz? Jaki orgazm? Przecież, przecież ty jesteś za młoda, żeby myśleć o… żeby myśleć o…

\- O seksie? – podpowiedziała. – Jestem całkiem atrakcyjną kobietą, która ma swoje potrzeby, Jamie. Każdy uprawia seks, przecież to normalne.

\- Ale ty jesteś za młoda na seks! – krzyknął James.

\- Mam 23 lata. Tyle samo co twój brat, który ma życie seksualne i jedyne co ci w nim przeszkadza, to to, że ty aktualnie nie masz żadnego.

\- Halo! – machnęłam w powietrzu rękoma. – Jakkolwiek zabawna ta rozmowa jest, to może moglibyście ją kontynuować w środku albo na zewnątrz, bo moja sąsiadka właśnie dostaje zawału ze zgorszenia.

Nie zdążyłam usłyszeć ich odpowiedzi, bo Albus zamknął im drzwi przed nosami. Ruszył w moim kierunku, ale zatrzymałam go zanim zbliżył się za bardzo.

\- Zapomnij o seksie. Nie zaprosiłeś mnie nawet na ani jedną randkę.

Otworzyłam drzwi, wypchnęłam go za nie i ponownie je zamknęłam.

Ci Potterowie naprawdę mieszają człowiekowi w życiu.


	5. Chapter 5

\- No to co postanowiłaś w sprawie Albusa? – spytała Bibi malując ścianę swojej nowej restauracji na kolor nieba.

\- A co miałam postanowić? – spytałam malując przeciwległą ścianę.

\- Vera, umawiacie się już ponad trzy miesiące a ty wciąż nie pozwoliłaś mu dojść dalej niż za drugą bazę.

\- Hej, to naprawdę wspaniała druga baza, jedna z najlepszych jakie mogły mu się przytrafić! – powiedziałam wskazując na swoje piersi. – Poza tym, oczekiwanie wzmaga apetyt. – mrugnęłam do niej.

Bibi zaśmiała się i pokręciła głową. – Daje mu góra kilka dni zanim się na ciebie rzuci. Wystarczy mi parę minut w waszym towarzystwie i sama mam ochotę się na kogoś rzucić.

\- Jiz, wy wszyscy naprawdę macie jakąś posuchę seksualną, skoro żerujecie na moim związku.

\- Związku, mówisz?

\- Hej, spotykam się z facetem od trzech miesięcy, to już chyba związek, co? – spytałam zamykając puszkę z farbą. – Przypomnij mi, dlaczego malujemy to wszystko ręcznie zamiast machnąć kilka razy różdżkami?

\- Ponieważ to moje dziecko i chcę to zrobić od początku do końca idealnie. – powiedziała wycierając pędzel. – Vera w związku, no kto by pomyślał.

\- Aleś ty zabawna. – przewróciłam oczami.

\- W życiu bym nie pomyślała, że wyjście do klubu tak się może skończyć. Chyba sama muszę się tam znowu wybrać i znaleźć dla siebie jakiegoś wysokiego, czarnowłosego przystojniaka.

\- Nah, ty jesteś skazana na faceta z rudymi włosami, piegami na nosie i sześciolatkiem w pakiecie.

\- Beznadziejna sprawa. – powiedziała i usiadła na zamkniętej puszce. – Ale chociaż będę mieć swoją restaurację.

\- Wiesz, mówią że przez żołądek do serca.

\- Nienawidzę kiedy jesteś taka szczęśliwa. – mruknęła Bibi.

\- Ta, ja też się tym denerwuję czasami. – przyznałam. – Ale potem ta koszulka ląduje w kącie i zamiast niej mam na sobie kogoś i całkowicie zapominam o denerwowaniu się.

\- Och zamknij się już! – Bibi rzuciła we mnie szmatką. – Mogłabyś mi go chociaż pożyczyć na jeden wieczór. Ale nie, ty jesteś beznadziejną przyjaciółką i przyjemności zostawiasz tylko dla siebie.

\- Cała ja. – przyznałam.

\- Myślę, że powinnaś sobie już iść. – machnęła w moją stronę ręką. – Zabierz te szczęśliwe fluidy ze sobą do pana Pottera i zostaw mnie sam na sam z moim dzieckiem.

Posłałam jej całusa w powietrzu.

* * *

Siedzieliśmy razem ze Złośliwcem na podłodze w moim pokoju zajadając pyszności przygotowane przez jego babcię. A raczej to ja się zajadałam a on z niedowierzaniem patrzył na to ile mogę w siebie wepchnąć.

\- A ty nic nie jesz? – spytałam rozsiewając okruszki wokół siebie.

\- Jak patrzę na ciebie, to mi się odechciewa.

\- Hej! – walnęłam go w ramię. – To naprawdę dobre ciastka dyniowe!

Chciałam sięgnąć po kolejne, ale odsunął je ode mnie. – Złośliwiec. – mruknęłam, na co on przewrócił oczami i przyciągnął mnie do siebie bliżej.

\- Znam lepsze zajęcie dla tych ust.

\- Nie ma nic lepszego na świecie oprócz ciasteczek dyniowych. – pokręciłam głową.

\- Och naprawdę? – Albus posadził mnie na swoich kolanach.

\- Naprawdę.

Ugryzł mnie lekko u podstawy szyi i zawędrował ustami do moich ust.

\- Wiesz co było wczoraj? – zapytał rolując moją bluzkę do góry. Skupienie się jest naprawdę ciężkie, gdy jego długie palce majstrują przy zapięciu stanika.

\- Hmm? – mruknęłam, gdy wsunął palec za koronkę i musnął mój sutek.

\- Wczoraj był ostatni dzień roku szkolnego. Koniec użerania się z małymi idiotami i spotykania się z moją dziewczyną raz na tydzień, kiedy łaskawie ktoś przejmie za mnie szlabany w piątkowe wieczory.

\- Twoją dziewczyną? – spytałam mrugając.

Albus przewrócił oczami. – Od trzech miesięcy jestem zmuszony zabierać cię na randki za co w zamian dostaję małą sesję w twoim pokoiku. Nie jest to moja wizja związku, ale chyba od tego możemy zacząć. – Przygryzł skórę pod moim obojczykiem. – Powiedzmy, że jesteś moją dziewczyną. Czy to ułatwi mi zdjęcie twoich spodni?

\- Mam wrażenie jakby tylko na tym ci zależało. – powiedziałam lekko się od niego odsuwając. – Dziewczyna musi się szanować, wiesz? Nie wystarczy kolacja na mieście, jakiś kwiatek i mocne wino żeby zaciągnąć mnie do łóżka.

\- Wiem. – westchnął. – Próbowałem już wszystkiego i nie wiem ile jeszcze wytrzymam z tymi twoimi złośliwościami.

\- Chyba przenosisz te złośliwości przez ślinę. – przesunęłam palcem wzdłuż jego lekko umięśnionego brzucha.

\- Ha, ha, ha. Jeszcze trochę i znajdę sobie nową dziewczynę.

Zaśmiałam się. – Nikt ci nie broni. Pamiętaj tylko, że żadna nie będzie tak wspaniała jak ja. Nie wspominając już o tym, że będzie musiała żyć z okruszkami miłości twojej rodziny, bo prawie całość jest w moim posiadaniu.

\- Merlinie. – westchnął. – Chyba z tobą utknąłem.

\- Jak spodoba mi się dzisiejszy wieczór, to może dostaniesz coś w zamian. – pocałowałam go w skórę na wysokości mostka. – Zjadłabym coś.

\- Vera, przed chwilą zjadłaś z milion ciastek. Jak możesz być wciąż głodna? Gdzie to wszystko się mieści. – odsunął mnie na szerokość ramion. – Chyba muszę ci się bliżej przyjrzeć, żeby to odkryć.

\- Niezła próba. – przewróciłam oczami. Zapięłam stanik i ubrałam bluzkę. – A teraz zabierz mnie na kolację.

\- Czasami zastanawiam się, po jaką cholerę się z tobą spotykam. Jesteś beznadziejna. – ubrał pomiętą zieloną koszulę i podwinął jej rękawy.

\- To całe spotykanie się to był twój pomysł, więc nie miej do mnie pretensji. - powiedziałam. – Poza tym, ty jesteś gorszy ode mnie.

\- Para idealna, beznadziejna i gorszy.

\- Przynajmniej jest zabawnie. – uśmiechnęłam się i wyszłam z pokoju.

* * *

\- Nigdy bym nie zgadł, że wystarczy ugotować dla ciebie makaron z sosem i dorzucić do tego butelkę kremowego piwa żeby dostać w zamian numerek w mojej paskudnej kuchni. – Albus pocałował moje ramię. – To po co ja cię zabierałem do tych dziwnych drogich restauracji?

\- Nie wiem, to nigdy nie był mój pomysł. – powiedziałam. – Wymyśliłeś sobie że klasyki na mnie zadziałają. Jakbyś w ogóle mnie nie znał. – przesunęłam palcem po jego zarośniętym policzku. – Kłujesz.

\- Będę musiał się ogolić. – westchnął. – Postanowiłem cię męczyć, aż mi dasz, no i w końcu dałaś.

Walnęłam go w ramię. – Jesteś takim romantykiem, Al. – wysunęłam się z jego ramion i zaczęłam zbierać swoje rzeczy. – A twoja kuchnia wcale nie jest beznadziejna. Mała, ale nie beznadziejna. Przy zmrużonych oczach widzę w niej nawet jakiś potencjał.

\- Widzisz w niej siebie?

\- Oszalałeś? Ja i kuchnia? To raczej związek z tych nieudanych. Lepiej mi idzie, a wręcz wspaniale, w związku z jadalnią. – mrugnęłam do niego i zapięłam spodnie.

\- Czy widzisz tu siebie? – spytał podchodząc do mnie coraz bliżej. Nic sobie nie robił z tego, że był nagi. Bezwstydnik.

\- Przecież tu jestem, prawda? – udawałam, że nie rozumiem o co mu chodzi.

\- Merlinie, dziewczyno, czy ty jesteś głupia, czy tylko chcesz mnie wkurzyć? – złapał mnie za brodę, przez co chcąc nie chcąc musiałam spojrzeć w jego zielone oczy, które przewiercały mnie na wylot.

\- Myślę, że seks szkodzi ci na głowę. – powiedziałam próbując się wyrwać.

\- A ja myślę, że wręcz przeciwnie. – przysunął się jeszcze bliżej ucinając mi drogę ucieczki. – Myślę, że mógłbym się przyzwyczaić do seksu z tobą na stole w kuchni. Albo na kanapie, a zdecydowanie w moim łóżku. – pocałował mnie w policzek, a potem w kącik ust. – Myślę, że byłoby fajnie, gdybym mógł po ciebie sięgnąć kiedy tylko zachcę.

\- Właśnie dlatego cię hamowałam. Zrobiliśmy to kilka razy a ty już chcesz mnie zamknąć w czterdziestu metrach kwadratowych i zrobić ze mnie zabawkę seksualną. – walnęłam go w brzuch. – Nie dziwię się, że byłeś sam, jesteś beznadziejny w byciu uroczym i miłym.

\- Przecież ty nie lubisz miłych i uroczych. – przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie lubię też być seks zabawką. – przyznałam dziobiąc go palcem w pierś.

\- Seks to taka przyjemna zabawa. No przyznaj, że się dobrze bawiłaś.

\- Żeby twoje ego narosło jeszcze bardziej?

\- Vera.

\- No dobra, było wspaniale. Za każdym razem jest wspaniale.

\- Zostań. – powiedział chwytając mnie za policzki. – Najpierw na kilka dni.

\- A potem co?

\- Później będziesz się tym martwić. – pocałował mnie mocno, zabierając mi na chwilę oddech.

Cholera.

* * *

Restauracja Bibiany okazała się sukcesem. Sukcesem tak wielkim, że musiałam zapowiadać swoje przyjście, żeby znaleźć stolik w godzinie lunchu.

\- No dobra, dzieciaki, to czego ode mnie chcecie? – spytałam Jamesa i Rose, zajadając ciasto czekoladowe autorstwa mojej przyjaciółki.

\- Ja chcę mieszkanie. – powiedział James.

\- A ja chcę lokal obok. – dodała Rose.

\- Jeszcze nie skończyłam mieszkań, Jamie, ale ewentualnie mogłabym się zastanowić nad wynajęciem ci jednego. – mrugnęłam w jego stronę. – Oczywiście za odpowiednią cenę.

\- Hej, chyba należy mi się zniżka, co? Jestem bratem twojego chłopaka.

\- Jakbym mogła o tym zapomnieć. Wypominasz mi to przy każdej okazji. – dziobnęłam ciasto widelczykiem. – Chcesz wynająć lokal obok, Rose?

\- Tak. – powiedziała dosypując chyba z piątą łyżeczkę cukru do swojej herbaty. – Wiem, że jest kilku chętnych i że na pewno masz już kogoś na oku, ale pomyślałam, że może, no wiesz, skoro już prawie jesteś w tej rodzinie, to weźmiesz mnie pod uwagę.

\- Serio? Naprawdę sądzicie, że Albus wam tu w czymś pomoże?

\- A nie? – spytali jednocześnie.

\- Jesteście beznadziejni. – powiedziałam. – To, że jestem ze Złośliwcem, wciąż sama się sobie dziwiąc, w ogóle nie ma nic wspólnego z waszą dwójką.

\- Mówiłem ci, że nas kocha. – James uśmiechnął się szeroko do Rose.

\- Tak, wiem, ale chciałam się upewnić. – Rose wzruszyła ramionami. – Chcę otworzyć coś na zasadzie przedszkola i zajęć dla dzieci. Z tyłu jest duży teren, który mogłabym rozbudować i zrobić jakiś plac zabaw, może małe boisko do quditcha. Są trzy duże pomieszczenia, ale ja zrobiłabym cztery, jeden na szatnię i jakiś składzik na papierzyska dla mnie. Co o tym myślisz?

\- Dzieci? – spytałam patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem.

\- Maksymalnie trzydziestka i to tylko wtedy, gdy ich rodzice są w pracy.

\- Chcesz zamknąć się z trzydziestką dzieci w stu metrach kwadratowych? Czy ty jesteś nienormalna?

\- To tylko dzieci, Vera. – Rose ukradła kawałek mojego ciasta.

\- Tylko dzieci! – obróciłam się w stronę Jamesa. – Słyszałeś to? Tylko dzieci!

\- Dzieci są spoko. – tym razem to on ukradł kawałek mojego ciasta.

\- Hej! To moje pyszności. – odsunęłam talerzyk na bezpieczną odległość. – No dobra, dzieci. Okej, niech będzie. Mogłabym trochę pozmieniać pomieszczenia i zagospodarować przestrzeń za budynkiem. Ewentualnie. Chociaż wciąż nie wiem dlaczego dobrowolnie chcesz się zajmować tyloma dziećmi.

\- No dobra, skoro mamy sprawy biznesowe za sobą, to skupmy się teraz na tobie.

\- Co? Na mnie? Czemu na mnie? – spytałam zajadając ciasto zanim znów wpadną na pomysł, żeby mi je ukraść.

\- Mój brat chodzi denerwująco szczęśliwy, a ty niekoniecznie. – James rozsiadł się na krześle. – Moje pytanie brzmi; Dlaczego?

Nie zdążyłam się dobrze zastanowić nad odpowiedzią gdy ktoś pociągnął mnie za włosy i pocałował w rozchylone usta. Tym kimś okazał się Albus, który ma dziwną zdolność do pojawiania się w chwilach, gdy ktoś o nim mówi. Usiadł obok mnie i zaczął bawić się moimi włosami.

\- Halo! Może byś się tak przywitał? – Rose zamachała rękoma przed Albusem, który wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu i przesunął rękę na moją szyję.

\- Właśnie to muszę znosić od dwóch tygodni. Wolne uderzyło mu do głowy i chodzi za mną jak pies. Moglibyście go ode mnie zabrać zanim zwariuję? – spojrzałam z nadzieją w stronę Jamesa i Rose.

\- Nie chodził bym tak za tobą, gdybyś się do mnie po prostu wprowadziła. – Albus wzruszył ramionami i zaczął grzebać widelczykiem w moim cieście.

\- Odwalcie się od mojego ciasta. – warknęłam. – Nie mam zamiaru z tobą zamieszkać.

Złośliwiec roześmiał się tylko i rozsiadł wygodniej.

\- Chcesz z nią zamieszkać? – James z zaciekawieniem spojrzał w naszą stronę.

\- Widzisz, nawet jego to dziwi. – wytknęłam Jamesa palcem.

\- Powiedzmy, że przynosi mi rozrywkę, którą mógłbym się cieszyć na co dzień.

\- Ugh, Al, nie rzucaj nam w twarz tym, że tylko ty aktualnie masz stały dostęp do seksu.

\- No właśnie. – James przyznał rację Rose, powoli przekonując się do dorosłości swojej kuzynki. Nawet się nie skrzywił, gdy powiedziała słowo na s. – poczekajcie tylko aż powiem mamie że chcecie razem zamieszkać. – Jamie uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Od razu zaczną z babcią planować ślub, wesele i jak będzie się nazywał wasz pierworodny.

Rose i Albus zaśmiali się, ale mi wcale nie było do śmiechu. Prawdopodobieństwo tej sytuacji przeraziło mnie tak bardzo, że straciłam na chwilę oddech.

\- Hej, Vera, co się stało. – chyba musiałam zsinieć na twarzy bo całą trójka zwróciła swoją uwagę na mnie.

\- Nie zamieszkam z tobą. Nie będzie ślubu, wesela i żadnych dzieci. – powiedziałam zrywając się z miejsca.

Zdążyłam się teleportować zanim Albus złapał mnie za rękę.

* * *

\- No dobra. – mama podała mi kubek gorącej herbaty z cytryną i miodem. – Podsumujmy to. Od kilku miesięcy spotykasz się z chłopakiem, który poza twoją rodziną i Bibianą jest jedyną osobą potrafiącą cię zrozumieć i wytrzymać z tobą na dłużej.

\- Hej!

\- I ten chłopak chce z tobą zamieszkać.

\- Chce seksu. – wtrąciłam się. – Chce ze mną zamieszkać dla seksu.

\- Oczywiście, bo to jest przecież jedyny powód. – powiedziała. – I ty uciekasz, bo zamieszkanie z nim oznacza ślub, wesele i dzieci?

\- W skrócie.

\- Ślub, wesele i dzieci, Vera?

\- Mamo, jego rodzina jest gorsza od naszej.

\- Niemożliwe.

\- Też tak sądziłam dopóki ich nie poznałam. – upiłam łyk herbaty prawie parząc się przy tym w język. – Ja nienawidzę dzieci.

\- Tak, ja też nigdy nie byłam ich fanką. – przyznała mama. – Twój bezczelny ojciec wmanewrował mnie aż w trójkę.

\- A więc rozumiesz!

\- Vera, jesteś nienormalna. – mama zabrała kubek z moich rąk i mocno mnie za nie złapała. – Uciekasz bo boisz się zaangażować. Po raz pierwszy poznałaś kogoś, chłopaka, który został w twoim życiu na dłużej i zaczynasz panikować. Ty nigdy nie panikujesz. Jesteś jedną z najodważniejszych osób jakie znam.

\- Ja nie panikuję.

\- Oczywiście. Ty tylko tracisz oddech i uciekasz do rodziców.

\- Merlinie, ja panikuję. – przyznałam. – Jakie to okropne uczucie.

\- Tak. – mama przewróciła oczami. – Wiedziałam, że ty zakochasz się zabawnie. Nawet założyłam się o to z twoim ojcem.

\- Co?

\- Będę bogatsza o całe dwieście galeonów.

\- Nie to. – machnęłam rękoma. – Co ty powiedziałaś wcześniej?

\- Zakochałaś się.

\- Nie.

\- Tak.

\- Nie, ja się nie zakochuję.

\- Oczywiście. Ty się nigdy nie zakochiwałaś, aż do teraz.

\- Nie chcę się zakochać! I to w Złośliwcu.

\- A to pech. – powiedziała mama i zostawiła mnie samą.

* * *

Siedziałam w swoim pokoju i wpatrywałam się w kurtkę Albusa wiszącą na oparciu krzesła. Przez cały ten czas próbował ją ode mnie odzyskać, a ja nieźle się bawiłam chowając ją przed nim. Teraz siedziałam i wpatrywałam się w nią i uświadomiłam sobie, że ona wisi tak na moim krześle już dłuższy czas, a on nawet nie pomyślał żeby jej zabrać.

„To tylko kurtka, Vera" – powiedziałam sobie w myślach. Ale to wcale nie była tylko kurtka. To był jego szczęśliwy talizman. Talizman który znajdował się moim pokoju.

\- Uspokoiłaś się już? – Albus jak to on, pojawił się nagle i zaczął mi się przyglądać stojąc w drzwiach.

\- To twoja kurtka. – powiedziałam wskazując ją palcem.

\- Tak, widzę. – usiadł obok mnie. – Słuchaj, James tylko się droczył. Może i babcia zaczęłaby planować ślub i wesele i dzieci, ale my chyba też mamy coś do powiedzenia, tak? – położył się na łóżku. - Mam wrażenie, że oprócz mojej złośliwości przejęłaś też dramatyzowanie.

\- Tam jest twoja kurtka. Dlaczego jej nie wziąłeś?

\- Całkiem dobrze wygląda na tobie. Mogłabyś ją teraz założyć, a ja chętnie bym ją z ciebie ściągnął. I tak w kółko.

\- Merlinie, ja naprawdę nie chcę się w tobie zakochać. – położyłam się na łóżku obok niego. – Jesteś tak okropnym materiałem na faceta, że aż mi szkoda samej siebie.

\- Tak, ja też nie szukałem dziewczyny, a ty nagle się pojawiłaś.

\- Życie jest beznadziejne.

\- Totalnie. – obrócił mnie w swoją stronę. – Ty się nie chcesz zakochiwać, ja też nie, ale stało się. Trudno. Musimy jakoś z tym żyć.

\- Czy nie powinniśmy teraz szaleć ze szczęścia, bujać w obłokach i różne tam takie?

\- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja raczej myślałem o szybkim numerku.

\- Ty się nigdy nie zmienisz, prawda?

\- Nah, raczej nie. – przysunął mnie do siebie tak, że wylądowałam na nim. – Jestem beznadziejnie kiepski w słodkich słówkach, więc pozostaje mi tylko seks żeby cię przekonać jak bardzo mi na tobie zależy.

Roześmiałam się. – No dobra. Możemy spróbować.

* * *

Czy ktoś ma ochotę na ciąg dalszy? A może lepiej zakończyć to tak jak jest?


	6. Chapter 6

\- Przemyślałam to, ja naprawdę nie mogę z tobą zamieszkać. – powiedziałam zamykając zupełnie pustą lodówkę Albusa. – Jestem osobą wszystkożerną, ale powietrze i lód to dla mnie zdecydowanie za mało.

\- Mam wrażenie, że spędzasz dwadzieścia godzin dziennie jedząc.

\- W końcu poznałeś tajemnicę mojego życia. – przyłożyłam rękę do serca. – Czy teraz możemy iść coś zjeść? Muszę ci przypomnieć, że mieszkam z Bibianą, najlepszą kucharką świata, więc mam też swoje standardy.

\- Jedzeniowe standardy? Ty? Proszę cię, wczoraj zjadłaś owsiankę na wodzie bez żadnych dodatków.

\- Wiem, była okropna, ale to jedyne co znalazłam w twoich szafkach! Byłam głodna.

\- Vera, ty zawsze jesteś głodna.

\- Dlatego wracamy do punktu wyjścia. Nigdy z tobą nie zamieszkam. Nie chcesz dla mnie gotować, a twoja lodówka to obszar nicości.

\- Oczywiście, bo to jest najważniejsze w życiu. – Albus usiadł obok mnie na kanapie. – Jedzenie.

\- Hej! Są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze. Każdy ma swoją hierarchię. U mnie na wysokim, pierwszym miejscu jest jedzenie, trochę dalej za nim jest moja rodzina prawie na równi z budownictwem.

\- Stawiasz jedzenie ponad rodzinę?

\- Jeśli ugotują coś pysznego, to ich szanse się wyrównują. Dlatego tak bardzo kocham Bibianę. Jest urocza, kochana, zawsze mnie słucha i w dodatku dostarcza mi jedzenie. Pyszne jedzenie. Przesunęłam ją dzięki temu na drugie miejsce na liście moich ulubionych osób.

\- Lista ulubionych osób? – Potter wciągnął mnie na swoje kolana. – Na którym jestem miejscu?

\- Aktualnie? Plasujesz się na przedostatnim. Trzymasz mnie u siebie na głodzie, co klasyfikuje cię jako strasznego Złośliwca. Jesteś tylko o milimetr lepszy od ciotki Penelopy, której nienawidzę całe swoje życie.

\- Merlinie. – Albus wstał i pociągnął mnie za sobą do drzwi. – Nie pozostawiasz mi innego wyboru. Muszę cię nakarmić, żeby wrócić na szczyt.

\- Dokładnie tak. Przez żołądek do serca – to totalnie mój przypadek.

\- Jesteś niemożliwa. – pokręcił głową, a potem nas aportował.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? – spytałam rozglądając się po nieznanym terenie.

\- Gdzieś, gdzie dostaniesz coś do jedzenia i przestaniesz mnie dręczyć. – Albus wszedł do eleganckiego domu ciągnąc mnie za sobą. – No chodź, przecież o to ci chodziło.

\- Tak, ale nie zamierzałam się wpraszać na kolację do twoich rodziców. – warknęłam gdy zaprowadził mnie do kuchni, gdzie wielki Harry Potter kroił cebulę w piórka.

\- Cześć tato. – Albus miał durny uśmiech na twarzy. Walnęłam go w ramię, a potem uśmiechnęłam się do jego zaskoczonego ojca.

\- Cześć. – Harry poprawił okulary na nosie. – Nie wiedziałem, że dzisiaj wpadniecie.

\- Tak, ja też, dopóki ta furiatka nie zaczęła domagać się jedzenia. – Albus oparł się o blat i ukradł kawałek czerwonej papryki zanim jego ojciec zdążył pacnąć go po dłoni. – Co robisz? I gdzie jest mama?

\- Makaron, a twoja kochana mama jest za tobą.

\- Vera, Albus, nie wiedziałam, że dzisiaj wpadniecie! – Ginny Potter ubrana w wyciągniętą bluzę rozmiaru XXL wyglądała równie zjawisko jak zawsze. Choćby za to mogłabym ją znienawidzić. Ale ciężko o to, gdy ta kobieta wita cię serdecznie i nalewa ci kieliszek pysznego wina. Cholera, ci Potterowie.

\- Jak już wspomniałem, Vera jest głodna, a głodna Vera to bardzo denerwująca istota. Jesteście moją nadzieją na spokój. – Albus rozsiadł się wygodnie z butelką piwa, którą wyciągnął z lodówki.

\- Och zamknij się w końcu. – usiadłam obok niego. – Z każdym kolejnym dniem coraz bardziej się dziwię że wciąż daję temu czemuś co nazywasz szumnie „związkiem" szansę.

Ginny zaśmiała się i nalała sobie więcej wina do kieliszka. – Widzisz o czym mówiłam, Harry? – machnęła w moją stronę palcem. – Jest na świecie ktoś, kto tak jak ja potrafi ściągnąć na ziemię Pottera. – stuknęła swoim kieliszkiem w mój. – Strasznie się cieszę, kochanie, że wzięłaś na swoją głowę Albusa, a mi została już tylko dwójka.

\- My, Potterowie, jesteśmy wspaniali. Nie wiem o co ci chodzi, mamo. – Albus przewrócił oczami i przybił piątkę wyciągniętej ręce swojego ojca.

\- Właśnie z tym zmagam się od prawie trzydziestu lat. – westchnęła rudowłosa.

\- Proszę cię, przecież jesteś taka sama, a nawet gorsza.

\- Och zamknij się. – Ginny zaśmiała się i rzuciła zgniecioną serwetką w swojego syna. – To kiedy się przeprowadzacie?

* * *

\- Vera, no daj spokój, przecież to tylko kolacja.

\- Kolacja z twoimi rodzicami, Albus! Zabrałeś mnie tam bez żadnego słowa, a potem zostawiłeś z ich pulą pytań, a sam zniknąłeś na dobre pół godziny.

\- Nie było mnie góra piętnaście minut. – przewrócił oczami.

\- W ciągu których milion razy zdążyłam usłyszeć jak to wspaniale że planujemy wspólne życie i czy wynajmiemy razem jakieś większe mieszkanie.

\- To wcale nie głupi pomysł z tym mieszkaniem.

\- Ty jesteś głupi! – walnęłam go w ramię, co nie zrobiło na nim żadnego wrażenie. Pochylił się i pocałował mnie mocno w usta.

\- Wyobraź sobie sypialnię z wielkim łóżkiem które zajmie prawie cały pokój. Ogromnym.

\- Oczywiście, że sypialnia i łóżko to pierwsze co przyszło ci do głowy. – mruknęłam.

\- I dwudrzwiowa lodówka, którą będę specjalnie dla ciebie zapełniał co parę dni, jeśli oczywiście wcześniej nie zbankrutuję.

\- Ciekawe jak masz zamiar to robić, skoro mieszkasz w zamku?

\- Właśnie. – Złośliwiec przejechał dłonią po twarzy. – Gdybym miał większe mieszkanie mógłbym mieć swoje laboratorium.

\- Co?

\- Laboratorium. Miejsce w którym mógłbym warzyć eliksiry. Chyba wiesz, że tym się zajmuję, prawda?

\- Jesteś nauczycielem eliksirów. – powiedziałam.

\- Nie, jestem mistrzem eliksirów.

\- Co? – spytałam. – To jest jakaś różnica?

Albus zaśmiał się. – Jakaś. – przyznał. – Na co dzień ważę eliksiry na zamówienie i pracuję nad nowymi. W szkole uczyłem tylko chwilowo.

\- Chwilowo.

\- Tak, chwilowo. I ta chwila właśnie się skończyła. Mogę w końcu odpocząć od nieuważnych idiotów i stosów beznadziejnych esejów.

\- Jak to się skończyła? O czym ty do mnie w ogóle mówisz?

\- Vera, nie wracam do Hogwartu.

\- Co? Ale jak to? To bez sensu!

\- Dlaczego bez sensu?

\- Bo myślałam, że po wakacjach przestaniesz mnie dręczyć swoją obecnością! A teraz ty mówisz, że tam nie wracasz i O MERLINIE BĘDĘ CIĘ WIDYWAĆ CODZIENNIE.

\- Kotku, ludzie którzy się kochają z reguły chcą spędzać z sobą każdą chwilę.

\- Ale my się nie kochamy. – przewróciłam oczami.

\- No nie, wcale.

\- Jesteśmy zakochani, a to jednak trochę różnica od tego wielkiego M. Poza tym, moje mięśnie miednicy nie będą miały czasu na odpoczynek jeśli będą miały z tobą codzienny kontakt.

Albus roześmiał się i wciągnął mnie na swoje kolana. – Jesteśmy taką wspaniałą parą. Świata bez siebie nie widzimy a wokół nas fruwają małe czerwone serduszka.

\- Słuchaj, jeśli szukasz cukierkowej dziewczyny to naprawdę źle trafiłeś. Ja nawet do końca nie wiem jak to jest być dziewczyną, bo najdłuższe, hm, coś w rodzaju związku trwało w moim wykonaniu dwa tygodnie.

\- Merlinie, a ze mną męczysz się już ponad pół roku.

\- Zakochiwanie się jest beznadziejne. – położyłam głowę na jego ramieniu. – Już wiem dlaczego nie robiłam tego wcześniej.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie byłaś zakochana?

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki zdziwiony?

\- Nigdy, nigdy?

\- Nope. Jakoś nigdy nie byłam tym typem osoby, która przejmuje się inną, wiesz? Zakochanie ssie. W jednej chwili jesteś sama i robisz co tylko sobie zechcesz a w następnej jakiś Złośliwiec wkręca cię w związek i zaczynasz myśleć o kimś innym, a nie tylko o sobie.

\- Tragedia.

\- No wiem! Dlatego nigdy nie dałam się złapać w te okropne sidła, a ty wszystko zepsułeś.

\- Zasmucę cię, bo mam zamiar popsuć cię jeszcze trochę.

\- Co? No weź.

\- Zamieszkaj ze mną.

\- Nie.

\- Zamieszkaj ze mną.

\- Mówiłam ci, że moje mięśnie tego nie wytrzymają.

\- Przecież nie uprawiamy cały czas seksu. – tym razem to on przewrócił oczami. – Jesteśmy sami już prawie godzinę a ja jeszcze się na ciebie nie rzuciłem.

\- Tylko dlatego że wciąż nie masz siły ruszyć się po kolacji.

\- No dobra, masz trochę racji, ale robimy mnóstwo innych rzeczy razem, wiesz?

\- Na przykład co?

\- Um…

Roześmiałam się. – I co, nic nie przychodzi ci do głowy?

\- Nope. Nasz związek opiera się na złośliwościach, jedzeniu i zajebistym seksie.

\- Definicja szczęścia, co?

\- Ja tam nie narzekam. – pocałował mnie w czoło. – Poza tym, jesteśmy razem pół roku, więc to chyba zdaje test.

\- No w sumie. – przyznałam gładząc go po torsie.

\- Nie zamieszkam w tym mieszkaniu. Jest dla mnie za małe.

Nie musiałam na niego patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć że się uśmiecha.

\- I tak nie chciałem tu zostać. Znajdziemy coś większego.

\- Skoro szukamy coś większego, to chcę mieć osobny pokój na mój gabinet i łazienkę w sypialni. I dużą wiecznie zapełnioną lodówkę którą mi obiecałeś.

\- Załatwione.

\- No to okej.

\- No to okej. – roześmiał się. – Mówiłem, że cię przekonam.

\- Ta lodówka mnie przekonała.

\- Oczywiście. – obrócił mnie twarzą do siebie. – Przeszło mi zmęczenie.

\- Merlinie, tak szybko?

Nie odpowiedział bo by zbyt zajęty całowaniem mojej szyi.

* * *

\- Dlaczego się nie cieszysz? – spytałam Bibi, która razem ze mną pojawiła się u dziadków Albusa na ich zaproszenie.

\- Dlaczego mam się cieszyć? – spytała bawiąc się ździebełkiem trawy.

\- Dlatego, że twój najlepszy przyjaciel a zarazem miłość twojego życia jest od dzisiaj totalnie wolna i wszyscy świętują z tej okazji. – machnęłam ręką w stronę ogrodu pełnego Potterów i Weasleyów.

\- Yaaaaay. – wyrzuciła w górę pięść.

\- Tylko tyle radości potrafisz z siebie wykrzesać? Serio? – przestałam przyglądać się Albusowi, który zajmował się Felixem i skupiłam całą swoją uwagę na mojej przyjaciółce.

\- Gdy był z Glorią, nawet jeśli było to tylko papierowe małżeństwo, wiedziałam że jest nieosiągalny. To nie jest typ faceta który zdradza. Wziął z nią ślub, chociaż nie musiał. Zrobił to bo tak należy. A teraz jest wolny, Vera. Jest wolny po sześciu latach męczenia się z tą suką.

\- Przecież to wspaniale, że jest wolny.

\- Totalnie do dupy! Gdy był z nią, to wiedziałam, że to nic ważnego, bo jej nie kocha. – położyła głowę na moim ramieniu. – A teraz jest wolny i mogę się założyć, że zanim minie tydzień będzie już miał na zawołanie milion ślicznotek które tylko czekają na to, żeby „umilić" mu czas.

\- Ale wiesz, że jest też inna możliwość?

\- Niby jaka?

\- Ty będziesz jedyną ślicznotką, która będzie umilać mu czas. – poruszyłam sugestywnie brwiami za co dostałam z pięści w ramię.

\- Zapomnij. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi więcej niż połowę mojego życia. Gdyby chciał żeby to się zmieniło już dawno by coś zrobił.

\- Tak jak ty. – wstałam z ziemi i wyciągnęłam do niej rękę.

\- Był żonaty.

\- Ale już nie jest. – powiedziałam. – A ty zamiast pójść do niego i cieszyć się z tego powodu razem z nim marnujesz mój czas na smęty.

\- Hej, chyba po to cię mam, prawda? Żebyś wysłuchiwała moich smętów. Ja twoje zawsze wysłuchuję, więc teraz czas na rewanż.

\- Zawsze byłaś lepsza w tej całej przyjaźni i taka ogarnięta, więc nie do końca wiem jak sobie radzić z takim smęceniem. Jak ty ze mną tyle lat wytrzymałaś?

\- Nie wiem, to chyba kwestia przyzwyczajenia.

\- Masakra, jeśli byłam chociaż w połowie tak beznadziejna jak ty jesteś teraz, to naprawdę ci współczuję. – podeszłyśmy do stolika na którym było mnóstwo jedzenia przyszykowanego przez babcię Albusa.

\- Kotku, ty jesteś nawet beznadziejna w byciu beznadziejną. – Bibiana parsknęła śmiechem i nalała sobie soku dyniowego do szklanki.

\- Tak, to cała ja. – uśmiechnęłam się do niej szeroko i wrzuciłam do ust mały pasztecik. – Pyszności.

\- Wielka niespodzianka. – Albus pojawił się jak zawsze znikąd i pocałował mnie w czoło. – Moja dziewczyna obok jedzenia.

\- Myślisz, że jak się rozstaniemy to twoja babcia wciąż będzie mnie zapraszała na obiady?

\- Moja babcia kocha mnie nad życie, dlaczego miałaby cię wtedy zapraszać?

\- Mnie też kocha. – wrzuciłam do buzi kolejnego pasztecika.

\- Racja. – Albus założył mi kosmyk włosów za ucho. – Na szczęście nie musisz się tym przejmować, bo się nie rozstajemy.

\- Ale moglibyśmy.

\- Ale się nie rozstajemy, prawda? Szukamy razem domu.

\- Szukacie domu?! – spytała Bibi.

\- Dom?! – zakrztusiłam się.

\- Czy ja dobrze słyszałam? – Ginny Potter pojawiła się nagle obok nas. Już wiem po kim to ma jej syn. – Dom? Szukacie domu?!

I nagle nastała cisza i wszyscy zaczęli się nam przyglądać.

\- Merlinie. – westchnęłam.

\- Och, to wspaniale! – Ginny uściskała mnie mocno i to samo zrobiła ze swoim synem.

\- Moje wnuczątko będzie miało swój dom i zakłada swoją rodzinę. – babcia Molly zalała się łzami a ja ucieszyłam się, że w tym momencie nic nie jadłam, bo tym razem chyba bym się udusiła.

\- Swoją. Rodzinę. – wydukałam.

\- Nie panikuj. – Albus przyciągnął mnie do siebie i mocno mnie objął. – Vera, nie panikuj.

\- Nie jestem w ciąży! – palnęłam. – Nie zakładamy rodziny!

\- Oczywiście, że nie. – Molly uśmiechnęła się do mnie szeroko. – Najpierw znajdziecie dom, potem weźmiecie ślub, och ŚLUB! Tak dawno w naszej rodzinie nie było ślubu! Już się nie mogę doczekać.

\- Okej, możesz zacząć panikować. – Albus spojrzał na mnie.

\- Możemy urządzić to wszystko tutaj. Mógłbyś wziąć ślub tam gdzie twoi rodzice, Albus. Czyż to nie wspaniały pomysł? – Molly klasnęła dłońmi. – A potem pojawią się dzieci. Prawnuki.

\- Mamo. – ojciec Albusa odsunął ode mnie i Złośliwca swoją teściową. Mogłabym go za to ucałować, ale wciąż mocno zszokowana tkwiłam w objęciach mojego równie przestraszonego jej zachowaniem chłopaka. – Mamo, uspokój się proszę. Najpierw dom. Może potem ślub i jakieś dzieci. Mają czas.

Już wiem dlaczego nazywają go bohaterem.

Harry uśmiechnął się w naszą stronę. Trochę się uspokoiłam i rozejrzałam się wokół. Bibiana razem z Hugo, Rose i Jamesem popłakali się ze śmiechu. Cała reszta również się z nas śmiała. O matko.

\- Twoja rodzina naprawdę jest gorsza od mojej. – powiedziałam Złośliwcowi. Albus roześmiał się i pocałował mnie mocno. – Powinnaś już się do tego przyzwyczaić.

\- Albus, mieliśmy razem zamieszkać. W mieszkaniu. W mieszkaniu które jest trochę większe, ale jest mieszkaniem a nie domem. Co ci strzeliło do głowy. – syknęłam do niego. Na szczęście Ginny postanowiła zostawić nas samych i zając czymś resztę tej zgrai.

\- Wiem, ale zobaczyliśmy już tyle mieszkań i żadne nie jest na tyle odpowiednie żebym mógł mieć w nim swoje laboratorium.

\- No proszę cię!

\- Poza tym, skoro nie będę uczył w Hogwarcie to potrzebuję pokoju dla Felixa, bo uwielbia u mnie nocować. No i ten twój gabinet. I przydałby się duży ogród z tarasem, bo moja rodzina uwielbia przyjęcia w ogrodzie. No i oczywiście małe boisko do qudditcha.

\- Masakra. Totalna masakra. – schowałam głowę w jego ramionach. – Dom. Masakra.

\- No, wiem. – przytulił mnie do siebie mocniej. – Ale przyznaj, że dom jest lepszy od mieszkania. Wydaje mi się nawet, że znalazłem już odpowiedni.

\- Co? – odsunęłam się od niego na tyle, żeby móc mu się uważniej przyjrzeć.

\- Jest duży i okropnie obrzydliwy. Musiałabyś spędzić co najmniej miesiąc żeby zrobić z niego coś w czym moglibyśmy zamieszkać.

\- Nie wiem jak ty to robisz. W jednej chwili chcę cię zabić a już w kolejnej robisz coś, za co mogłabym cię zacałować na śmierć.

\- Zobaczysz, od razu się w nim zakochasz. Tynki odpadają, dach jest dziurawy, a okna wybite. Mogłabyś zrobić to swoje czary mary i dać mu nowe życie.

\- Albus.

\- No? – spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem.

\- Przestań, bo chodzi mi po głowie duże M.

\- Czyli wszystko zgodnie z planem. Duże M, wspólny dom, a potem…

\- Co? Jaki plan?

\- Powiem ci za pół roku.

\- Co? Dlaczego? – walnęłam go w pierś.

\- Bo wtedy dojdę do ostatniego punktu z planu. – pocałował mnie w nos i pociągnął w stronę Jamesa i Rose.

* * *

 _Jest to moje pierwsze i najprawdopodobniej jedyne ukończone opowiadanie. Uwielbiam czytać. Nie ma dnia żebym nie znalazła dla siebie czegoś do przeczytania. Romanse, zagadki, przygody, kryminały. Pochłaniam wszystko i zawsze wyobrażam sobie te historie w mojej głowie. I myślę i dopisuję pomysły. I w końcu mam mój pomysł, Złośliwca. Z pewnością jest on niedoskonały, brakuje mnóstwa przecinków i jakiegoś sensu. Nie przeszkadza mi to, bo jest mój, bo go ukończyłam i doskonale się przy tym bawiłam._

 _Dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa jakie od Was otrzymałam. Za polubienia i obserwowanie historii. To naprawdę motywuje człowieka i powoduje na twarzy WIELKI uśmiech._

 _Wykorzystałam postacie stworzone przez J.K.R ale to ja nadałam im charaktery, marzenia i plany na życie. Mam narysowane malutkie drzewo genealogiczne z dziećmi, które pojawiły się w mojej głowie gdy pisałam o Albusie, Bibi, Jimmym czy Rose. Mam ich życiorysy i plany na kilka innych historii._

 _Jeśli macie ochotę ich historie to bardzo się ucieszę, bo ja mam CHOLERNĄ i jeśli będę miała takie miłe przyjęcie i słowa od Was to może uda mi się ukończyć chociaż jeszcze jedno opowiadanie._

 _Dziękuję Wam jeszcze raz bardzo i mam nadzieję że bawiliście się tak dobrze jak ja ze Złośliwcem._

 _KONIEC._


End file.
